


海平线上的积雨云

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Summary: 一个关于残留的过去的故事。





	海平线上的积雨云

海平线上的积雨云（初稿）

|原作：游戏王zexal（动画）  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我；  
|Ⅴ（Christopher Arclight）/天城快斗，原作时间线，后日谈向。有大量的补充情节，请根据个人情况，谨慎选择是否阅读。

【*】部分情节灵感来源为与Cazycode的沟通和她所绘制的图，为不影响阅读体验，灵感来源的具体情节将在后文标注。已在预先的沟通中取得过她的许可和授权，对此深表感激，并特此说明。

【*】有详细的强制性性行为描写，请注意避雷。

01

“原本是还有半小时的车程，可是现在堵车了，就不知道会多久啦。不如趁着现在打个赌——输的人请赢的人喝一杯，怎么样？”

通往心城港口的公路上，左膀在看着远处的海平线与层叠的大团云块时，对着副驾驶上的老搭档开了口。

“难得故地重游，那就猜猜，等下我们的老朋友出现时，开车的会是谁好啦。”

“这有什么好赌的，答案无非两个，菲卡博士或者……”

“或者你暗恋的……嗷！”

邻座的老搭档终于用手背扇了一下司机先生的大臂。司机笑着喊疼时，副驾驶上的人依旧没有转头，持续看向窗外。

“别绷着脸，右臂。我知道你惦记着快斗……我不说了！”左膀耸耸肩，“好！我猜就是菲卡博士好了。毕竟我印象中快斗可没怎么开过车，我都在怀疑他有驾照吗？”

“有。”名为右臂的邻座女士眼睛转动了一下，“刚满十八岁时，他就拿到了。”

“开玩笑的，我当然知道。你记得这么清楚倒真是出乎意料……别瞪我啊，这只是感叹。”

右臂转过头，她单手支着脸看左膀：“快斗……以前不是因为没驾照，还闹出来过挺大一件事吗？那时候我们刚进决斗选拔组，心城先生还因为这件事耿耿于怀了好久，在我们面前发过脾气的。”

左膀听完她的话，瞬间收起了原本老搭档间插科打诨的神色。右臂明白，这个外表看似粗犷的男人，其实粗中有细，否则也不会通过层层筛选，当年与她一起被精明的心城先生委以重任。

“两年半前的事情啊……你认为它不是单纯的传闻，就是真的？时间是对得上，可你不觉得那传闻很荒谬吗，我们所看到的快斗根本不会做那样的事。”红发的男人认真起来。他和右臂搭档至今，自然是又很多大事件在他们眼前展开过。但对于这件事，他们从来没有交流过看法。

“WDC之前，我也觉得那只是传闻，但……”右臂手指点着唇角，犹豫了一下才继续说，“可在WDC，见到了以玉座为首的一众人之后，我对之前的传闻的真实性再次有了怀疑。在离开心城，以及后来一起对抗巴利安的过程中，我在闲暇时慢慢的梳理曾经的记忆，才发现……在快斗相关的传闻里那些解释不通的地方，或许是因为有什么关键部分藏在盲点里，从来没被仔细推敲过。”

“你难道认为，传闻里那个连名字都没有，每每被提及也总是会被大家一笔带过的……失踪了的研究员是关键？”

右臂点点头，微微皱眉：“我们当年是在心城先生接手了决斗训练之后，才进入训练组的。但奇怪在于，当时的快斗明明已经受训了一段时间，却与中途进入的我们成了同期。受训却不在训练生之列，行为和习惯里有明显的机构内训练痕迹，但所有训练生之前都没见过也不知道他存在，这些现象细想来其实就有些奇怪了。”

“或许是因为他是菲卡博士的儿子，所以成了特例？只不过当时没人知道他的身份而已。”

“这是可以勉强解释。还有一点很怪异：心城先生在接手训练组之后，立马加了一条规则，就是所有训练生不得和决斗组的技术支持人员有任何私下联系，发现的话会被直接除名。你记得吗？”

“记得。突然禁止私下联络，我也觉得奇怪。只训练就那么紧张了，下课了谁还会特意去靠近教练组啊？根本是多此一举的规定。”左膀摸摸自己的下巴，也跟着回忆起来，“不过快斗那家伙，当时进组的时候就一副‘谁都别碰老子’的冷脸了吧？所以他当年救了你的时候，我还挺意外他这人居然还有人味的。哎，你是怀疑，快斗曾经私下和教练组有联系，而心城先生当时改规则是在针对他？可……快斗像是那种会私下跑去找指导者的人吗？”

邻座的女士点点头：“原本我也没多想。但WDC前夜的晚宴上，我看到快斗和那个叫做Ⅴ的男人有接触。虽然我立刻就被叫走了，可就那一瞬间，我看到他二话不说就伸手去拽对方的衣领。你觉得……快斗难道是这种随便动手的人吗？”

老搭档头摇得干脆极了。

“我也是这么认为。不止如此，之后在排查玉座一行人的时候，我有个发现写在了报告里，不过你和心城先生似乎都没有注意到。”右臂转脸，直视着左膀，“带走阳斗的男人，驾驶的是心城官方的专用飞行器。但飞行器被无关人士开走时，机库和系统居然全程都没发出任何警报。不是因为对方技术高明，是因为全程没有违规操作——”

左膀睁大了眼睛，在他出声前，右臂点点头：“就是你想的那样，Ⅴ拿走那台编号05的飞行器时，用的是登记在心城官方内的合法权限，流程也很正规。唯一涉及技术的部分，只是在一切完成后抹去了操作记录而已。”

“不是吧，难道他曾经在研究所就职过，不然怎么解释他有权限的问题？不对，那为什么当时我们查不到任何他的信息？”左膀停了一下，突然倒吸一口凉气，“……难道说，他曾经隶属某个最高机密项目，因为某种原因离开后个人资料也一直停留在了最高保密级别——最高级的资料只有菲卡博士能查看。这导致我们在调查时会受限于自己的权限，而无法搜索到他。照此假设，如果对方是深知保密系统运作方式的人，那能做到反过来利用它，并给我们制造盲点，就是完全有可能的了。”

“你再联想一下，当年的决斗组指导者们，都身在最高保密级别。还很凑巧，有一个人在我们加入训练组前失踪。还就在这个人失踪前几天，有个未成年的受训者引发了深夜无照驾驶事件——注意，不是‘训练生’，是‘受训者’——那再联系起来想想呢？至于权限为什么留到了两年后的问题……心城先生当时是刚刚接手项目组，似乎是害怕刚接手就出现事故和人员失踪，会让他自己的管理能力被怀疑，所以他选择掩盖了这两件事，并没有通报给菲卡博士。对这位失踪者，他对内外给出的说辞都是‘调职’，那么相应的，心城先生当时出于掩人耳目而留下了几项权限粉饰，也是可能的——但谁也没想到失踪者居然回来了，还大胆的利用了这点。”

“也就是说，那个男人是当年出走的技术组成员。他知道心城先生掩盖了事实，所以他的权限还在，资料也还是最高保密级别，所以当时根本是顺势摆了我们一道……这是说得通。但快斗是未成年无照驾驶事件的主角这个猜测，除了发生时间外，你还有其他佐证吗？”

“直觉吧。”

“喂——我还攒足了兴致听呢！”左膀对这个回答似乎有些失望，“可这么猜想的话，如果快斗就是故事主角，那按传闻，他不就是当年被指导人给坑了吗？说不定对方早就想逃走，所以让他深夜驾车出来，造了个理由好做出引咎辞职之类的表象？”

“也不一定。或许快斗那个事件的确是意外，对方为了保护他而揽下来，然后主动走了，也有可能。”

“你的假设很丰富嘛，正反两面全齐。”

“无罪推定和防人之心都是必不可少的。”

“不过，他走了以后，快斗那几年里……”左膀抿了抿嘴，轻摇了摇头没有再说。

右臂顺着他一起沉默了一下：“……快斗身上我们不知道的东西太多了。这点即使我们和他一起受训、工作了这么久，也依旧是这样。”

左膀最后耸肩点头，表示赞成。前方的车流隐约有了要再度开动的迹象，他打起精神，着手准备再度开始驾驶。副驾驶上的右臂转回脸看着远处的大海和云，海天之间横亘着遥遥一线，其上是绵软又堪称广阔的云团。遥远处的海鸟鸣叫声传来，明明已经入秋，鸟鸣与巨大的积雨云一起停留在海面上时，却带来一种一切尚是初夏的错觉。

右臂想起，自己还是个小女孩的时候，曾经也向往大海云朵和海鸥，总会好奇海对面的世界。可在那个夏天之后，她的目光被落日下的蝴蝶捉住，无法自控的停留在另一个男孩子身上了。

她留心起对方的种种。就像是一个端着镜头记录者突然被彩蝶翩飞的情景包裹，她在惊讶和欣喜中小心的藏起自己，同时试图将美丽无声的收纳于眼里。

而在暗暗留心快斗之前，她就听到过关于快斗的传闻。当时的快斗在训练组内像是只极度不合群的幼豹——能力出色，沉默寡言又强势，所有人都不敢靠近他。自然而然，训练生们之间对他的评价也是两极分化。右臂就是在这种情况下，听到了关于他的流言。

的确，快斗之前并不是决斗组的正式训练生，传闻说是有一名技术支持人员在私下教导他。这本来一直是被默许的，但直到前一阵，未满十六岁的快斗在没有驾照的情况下，居然在对方的授意下，深夜无照驾车去往了对方的住处。这件事当晚就引起了即将接手决斗训练的心城先生注目，但他没能赶上亲自处理，因为这名身为传闻中主谋的研究员先一步引咎辞职了。时间只差几天，在心城先生终于正式走进决斗训练场时，只在自己的终端里看到了一封没有署名的辞职信。据说他因此怒不可遏——听说那名出走的研究者一直在阻碍他将快斗列为正式训练生，这本让心城先生不快很久；而暗中拉锯到对方离开的此刻，他居然连对方的脸和名字都不知道，这便更加剧的新任主管的不忿。

快斗随后才从唯一的额外受训生，成为了诸多正式训练生中的一员。心城先生却至少从此开始就对他有着戒心。身为同期生的右臂所看到的一切里，心城先生持续不给快斗取得驾照出具书面许可就是一个佐证——按照心城的法律，年满十八岁的成年人，或年满十五岁，持有监护人书面许可的未成年人，都可以考取驾照——当时因为菲卡博士已经开始癫狂，心城趁机握有天城兄弟俩的临时监护权。但在快斗已经具备驾驶能力的前提下，他直到十八岁也没有给出过书面许可，还是快斗成年了之后绕过他获得的驾照。对此，心城先生给出的理由是“出于安全考量”，但与此相对的是，年长快斗一岁的左膀和右臂却一过十五岁就早早有了驾照。心城先生显然是非常介意所有能让快斗扩大活动范围的助力，因为明眼人都看得出他和快斗间有摩擦，快斗即使名义上是他的下属，也并非完全受他掌控，反而常常按自己的目标做决断。

这份明显有针对性的遏制，当年的左膀也已经察觉到了，爽朗的男人对身为上级的心城先生评价起来倒也是不留情面：“要是真担心快斗的话，他不如把快斗直接按进医院里去修养。还让他做什么‘狩猎’啊？真是冠冕堂皇的理由。”

右臂对此表示赞同。但对此，她能做的也只是尽可能在工作里给快斗提供便利，加上在保护阳斗的安全上尽力。

“行了，别想太多了！”左膀拍了拍身边的老伙计，发动了车子。

“只是空想，也想不出个所以然的。鬼知道什么时候才能见到那个叫Ⅴ的男人，毕竟见不到就根本问不清楚嘛。”

他们终于要开始继续前进了。

“好不容易要再见到快斗了，多少可以叙叙旧嘛，你要高兴点才好啊。来，打起精神，继续最开始的话题——来赌吧，那边会是谁开车带着游马他们来港口呢？我还是赌菲卡博士，我可知道，这周他们研究所集体休假了，是进行亲子活动的好时间。”

左膀的口气让车内轻松起来，右臂提起嘴角：“那我就赌快斗好了，游马昨天说阳斗也会来，快斗可是喜欢亲力亲为的好哥哥。”

“哇，喜欢他也不必这么夸吧？”

“是事实如此。”

车子发动，他们向着港口驶去。这次休假里，他们的短途旅行中的一站便是故地心城。原本他们的预定会是从心城港口坐船继续旅行，但正赶上几头虎鲸经过且在港口好奇的徘徊。按照相关法律，为了保护深海巨兽们，半个港口依法暂时停航，要等待它们主动离开后将逐步恢复。他们是在今早准备出发前，才接到的消息。原本按照旅程安排他们没有时间和老朋友们会面，这一延迟反而有了机会。于是在联络了游马之后，他们一行人约定正好趁着这一天是周末和研究所也休息，集体去往港口进行这场可遇不可求的观鲸与再会。

按照法律，鲸鱼可以靠近船只，到达一定距离时船只甚至必须关闭引擎；同时人类不可以驱赶鲸鱼，更不可以伸手触碰。但这些好奇的海洋来客却对人类规则一无所知也并无遵守的意愿，他们看起来对整个海港兴致勃勃，绕着长长的栈道和码头窥探陆地上的人类，时不时还会翻滚着跃出海面。这也让心城的居民们在得知消息后陆陆续续到达港口，毕竟这是在任何水族馆都中不可能看到的景象。

并且也带来了去往港口道路上的拥堵。想到这点，右臂不由得笑了。谁会想到曾经为了拯救了世界而奋战的决斗者们，会和普通市民一样去看鲸鱼，还堵路上呢？想到快斗或许也正塞在车流里的某处头疼着，她感到自己的心就像塞满了天边的云朵一样，似乎要浮起来了。

即使时隔许久，右臂也依旧会在想到他时忍不住提起嘴角。

而在他们到达港口，不久后看到游马他们乘坐的车子到来时，笑出来的则是左膀了。

“嘿，是我赢了，你瞧！”老搭档用手肘碰了一下右臂的后背，语气里满是得意。

不远处的车子停下来，游马拉开后座的车门下车后，一眼就发现了他们，少年兴奋的对他们挥手打招呼。而快斗紧接着推开门，从副驾驶一方下来，远远对他们点点头后就绕到后门处接弟弟了——从副驾驶冒出来，那自然开车的就不会是他了。

右臂对此有些意外，她边挥手打招呼边试图看清驾驶座上的人。玻璃窗反光，驾驶员正好被罩在其中，云的倒影把他完全包裹。

“我就说快斗他其实不怎么会开车嘛，毕竟他去哪都是带着AI一起飞着跑的。这种亲子活动肯定是老爸开车带孩子……”左膀带着笑意的调侃还在耳边继续着，右臂没有仔细听，她看着快斗一手牵着阳斗的手，一边站在车窗前对着车内说些什么。副驾驶侧的玻璃窗在他说完后很快关上了，驾驶员在身型闪动了一下之后，也推开了车门。

左膀的声音突然停了，右臂也止不住的睁大眼。

“刚说鬼知道人在哪这就真见鬼了啊……他怎么在这？”

银光微闪，随着驾驶员下车的动作，长发瞬间开始在海岸的微风里浮动。

数月前曾经站在复赛的赛道上与他们针锋相对的男人，此刻就站在车前。那头标志性的银色长发披在身后，发尾与风和他的长外套缱绻着。他绕到快斗身边，在左膀和右臂都惊愕着的时候，动作流畅的轻拍快斗的肩膀。之后他顺着快斗的目光冲他所在的方向转头，并对着左膀和右臂点头致意。

紧接着，他揽了一下快斗。而被揽着的少年没有任何反抗的意思，神容平静的接受，还侧头跟对方说了一句什么。

右臂感到左膀在焦急拍她的背，但她现在也张着嘴说不出话。

不远处的情景还在继续。老朋友们向着他们的方向开始移动了，快斗牵着阳斗走在最后，身体另一侧是那个银发男人。昨夜的心城刚下过雨，此刻港口不少地方有大片的浅浅积水，映着天空和云，微风中轻颤着宛如流动的镜子。少年少女们跑过来的时候，水花和尖叫声瞬间一起被激起来。走在最后的快斗看着面前的积水停下脚步，他身侧的男人也跟着停了，随后他们短暂交谈，紧接着右臂听到左膀压抑着的吸气声——

银发的男人从快斗手边把阳斗抱起来，动作熟练的一手扶住腰，另一手托住人固定。

年幼的男孩脸上没有恐惧或不安，他迎着对方的动作搂住男人的脖子，还知道熟练地动动手臂绕开长发。一边的快斗对此并不吃惊，也不抗拒，两人就这么并着肩不疾不徐的走过了积水区域。走过之后，银发的男人把阳斗放下来。在小男孩笑着对左膀和右臂的方向挥手时，他的哥哥摸了摸他的头，之后顺手把身侧男人的长发中因为刚刚一系列动作而凌乱的那几缕理顺。

“喂……喂，看来，快斗的确有很多事情我们不知道。”左膀的声音似乎正从很远的地方传来，语气僵硬着，甚至咬字都有些不清晰。

那个银发的男人抬手轻抚快斗的侧脸，快斗贴着他的手点了点头。在将对方的手移开前，少年握住对方的手腕，食指悄悄摩挲着他的手背。

海与天遥遥相接，一起绵延到无限远的视界终焉。积雨云从高空中堆叠而下，晴空下交响乐般色泽清明，质地厚重。水气中氤氲着海鸟啼鸣，海风含着它们，撩动游人的衣摆和发尾，接着便一跃而起向着陆地奔去。时下的气息和温度都和春末之时是那么像，可夏天确实已在无声中悄悄地结束了。

右臂感到自己有些回不过神来，日光之下，远处的快斗左手无名指上有什么闪动了一下，光芒细小而飞速的掠过她的视野。

02

港口此刻非常热闹，作为意外来客的鲸群靠近栈道和码头打着转。少年少女们与右臂的老搭档一起去看虎鲸了，她现在正只身朝着人流的相反方向行走。转身前，她回头看了一眼，快斗牵着弟弟的手站在人群里，那个银发的男人站在阳斗的另一侧。

似乎没人注意到她，这很好，她现在需要冷静一下。停在热狗车前面的时候，她还有些恍惚。在刚刚，她意识到自己在碰面时有些失态了。比起快斗或者其他人，她知道自己的视线其实不断停留在那个和她没说过话的银发男人身上，直到左膀偷偷拍她的背，她才惊醒般收回目光——如此明显的观察和失常，对方不可能不注意到。

毕竟，那个名为Ⅴ的男人，是那个深不可测的玉座的同行者。

这种感觉很微妙：她曾试图调查对方，曾以命相搏，也曾经在一条战线上同生共死的奋战，但直到此刻她还从未和对方交谈过。过去，对方可能与快斗有某种紧密关联；眼前，这个人则和她珍惜的少年明晃晃的交融出暧昧色彩。

右臂无法想象，即使亲眼见过在弟弟面前温柔又有耐心的快斗，她也在此之前从未预料过快斗对阳斗之外的人，还会有刚刚在她眼前的那些作为——自然的接受别人的亲近，在被触碰时安然接受，甚至回以坦然的温柔相待。

与快斗共事的数年中，右臂所感知最深的是少年的强大和独立。他像是月色下的寒风里立在山巅的雕，唯一的柔软留给血亲，而后温情与依赖便再不能沾染他的片羽。伤痛与挫折在他身上掠夺鲜血，烙印痛苦，可一切残酷却都无法触及他的眼泪和软弱。无人能伸手捉住他，无人能支配他，他只会降落在杳无人烟之地，似乎除了幼弟，世间万物已再不能近他身。

可是刚刚Ⅴ就当着她的面前打破了她对快斗的认知。回忆和眼前情景的巨大差异，让右臂有些恍惚，一时间她竟然有些不知道怎么面对快斗了。直到她走到码头广场上，远离了喧嚣和人群时，才感到不真实感稍稍消退了一些。

“女士，请问有什么可以帮您的吗？我看到您犹豫有一会儿了。”清亮的女声传来，热狗车里带着鸭舌帽身穿粉色围裙的少女，正笑意盈盈的看着她。右臂这才发现她已经不知不觉站到热狗车前了。

为了缓解窘迫，右臂扫了一眼餐单后随口要了一杯咖啡。在她拿出钱包时，热狗车里的少女突然压低了声音：“女士，您后面不远处有个长发男人，刚刚起就一直盯着你。你要是不方便，要帮你报警吗？”

右臂手一抖，钱包拉链卡住了。她从余光里观察，然后反射性的收回目光——不远处的确有个人，银发正在海风里扬起。

他什么时候过来的？是因为自己刚刚看他的目光吗？

在她思考的时候，脚步声从她身后传来。

“一杯咖啡，谢谢。然后请把这位女士的账单记在我的账上。”男人的声音温和有礼。

“有点浪漫，不过白天的热狗车可不是夜晚的吧台，不是要女士号码的好地方哦。以及，我可不能替客人做决定。”热狗车中的少女眨眨眼，同时给右臂递来一份优惠券，“要考虑看看套餐吗？”

优惠券上夹着一张小纸条，写着：小姐，不必害怕，我父亲也在车里，有需要的话他会帮您报警的。

右臂终于叹了口气——她已经失态到让小女孩担心的地步了吗？微微发力，手中的钱包拉链“啪”的一声恢复了正常，她接过优惠券，迅速的收起纸条然后递回去：“不用了，谢谢。我认识他，他……是我老东家的新员工。”

小女孩眼神在两人间来回扫来扫去，看起来还是不相信的样子。右臂再次开口前，旁边的男人笑了：“不必担心，我们之间互相有工作用的号码。”男人的表情很礼貌，似乎被怀疑是可疑人士的情况并没让他觉得被冒犯，“而且，我有伴侣。”

对面的小姑娘眨了眨眼，看着右臂，看上去是要等她确认。

右臂点了点头：“是的，就是这样。”这似乎终于让少女放松了一点警惕，点点头转身去准备她咖啡了。

与此同时，右臂扫了一眼钱包，抬眼又看到那个男人正看着她。她思考了一下，把钱包拉上，然后单手叉腰：“请照他说的，把我的帐记在他账单上，谢谢。”

对面的男人挑起眉。右臂转身，微微仰头与对方四目相对：“为了感谢你请我的咖啡，没有私人号码的我们，就趁着现在来聊聊吧，Ⅴ先生。”

海风吹过，银发男人的蓝眼睛像是深不见底的夏日之海。

“我的荣幸，右臂女士。”

 

他们一起站在不远处的广场边时，右臂感到热狗车里热心小店员的视线依旧在跟着她，看来对方还是有些担心。不过，现在她无暇顾及好心人的心情了……右臂抬起头凝视着面前的男人，她有预感，自己接下来需要集中全部精力应对和面前男人即将发生的对话。

根据之前WDC时的调查，这个男人也是棘手的人物。不同于玉座携着天真浪漫的小孩子外表的同时，又持有与年龄不符的威仪所造成的反差形成的压迫感，这个男人给人的压力来源，是他的冷静和滴水不漏。这就意味着，想从他身上攫取有效信息，试探方可能会要付出巨大的代价。

“女士优先。您有什么想问我的吗？毕竟您从刚开始就一直在看我。”右臂还没准备好，对方的邀请就已先行。

“我和朋友打赌是谁开车来而已，谁没想到会是你。”右臂很快定了定神，冷声回答，“我以为会是快斗。”她没说全真话，但也不算撒谎。

“快斗有个驾驶习惯不是特别好，今天就没让他开。”

男人的语气很平静，但是这话让右臂眯起眼——她听来很不舒服，甚至平白无故的感到这男人有些傲慢。

毕竟从过去到现在，极少有人在她面前说快斗有缺点——除了左膀有些时候会插科打诨式的抱怨一两句，但她听得出那些不过是口头随便说说；也因为快斗从工作态度到效率和成果，周围人眼里，都几乎完美到没有缺陷可提。

右臂挑眉：“你怎么知道的？我希望你别随便的乱评价他……你那么了解他吗？”

“我对他从不随便。这么说是因为他开车是我教的，所以我清楚他的习惯。”

这句话本身平淡无波，却瞬间在右臂心里激起千层浪。她瞬间想起来，在来路上与左膀的对话——面前的银发男人可能正是曾经引起波澜研究员，且是与快斗的过去相连之人的这个猜测，瞬间如子弹一般击中了她。这个在传闻里犹如幽灵一样消失的人，现在就在她面前了。她不由自主的悄悄握拳：现在可能是她唯一能接近事实的机会。

“那你是不是也教过快斗其他的？”右臂感到自己的嘴唇在微微打颤，掌心潮湿，她尽力让自己的表情和语气保持自然，“比如……决斗什么的。”

男人的眼神一下凌厉起来。

右臂深呼吸，微微仰头对上那双蓝眼睛，稳住气息后将声调微微抬高：“虽然WDC的时候，我们都是互相调查过的才对。但为了表明我发问的诚意，现在开诚布公的再次自我介绍下。我是右臂，曾经在两年半前的夏天，开始与快斗一起在最高决斗小组训练，在通过选拔之后，一起共事，直到WDC。现在，则是老搭档左膀的经纪人。”

她说完后屏息以待。

“Ⅴ。现在是心城研究所的成员，快斗的同组搭档。”

对方回答的简短让右臂皱眉，名为Ⅴ的男人似乎很不想谈及过去。但只有这点信息，是绝不可能让走到这步的她甘心的。

“就这样？”

“我认为这样就够了。其他的和我们的谈话似乎没有关系。”回应依旧礼貌且防守严密。

“我认为不够。”右臂皱眉，她知道自己不放下一枚炸弹的话，这个对话不会有进展，她咬唇，“你不想说也无妨，毕竟我对快斗一直有好感这件事，也是我自己的事。”

在话音落下后，Ⅴ的表情瞬间掺入惊愕——这让右臂有些莫名痛快。

“天城快斗是我的伴侣，我曾经也是他的老师。”

瞬间的快意被不甘取代——提到快斗，他终于有了变化，但紧接着的第一句就是宣示所有权。即使右臂有着心理准备，这个事实被确认时，依旧犹如锋利的针般刺痛了她的神经。

她低下头，灌了一口咖啡后艰难的吞咽，而后掩着嘴深呼吸了几次：“好吧，谢谢解答。”

右臂放下纸杯，抵着栏杆，接着她转过脸看着远处的海。不远处码头上的人群里有不少孩子，她感到Ⅴ跟着她的视线一起看向了那边，她眯起眼，在海风里回头：

“我的确是想问问你，关于过去的事。但我现在就先说清楚，即使知道你是他的伴侣，对爱着他这件事，我是依旧没有任何悔意，也不觉得我有什么可好回避的。”

“我理解。”

他的眼神非常平静，一瞬间让右臂觉得自己好像是站在荒野上对着夜空在喊，她的声音向着漆黑散去，却激不起任何回应——这个男人身上带着一种不合谈话氛围的安定。可右臂知道，这次谈话进行到此，她便只能前进，因为已注定没有退路。

“我不客气了。我想确认的事情有两件：第一，两年半之前，研究所发生的研究员失踪事件，失踪的研究员是否就是你？第二，你既然是在各方面都教导过快斗的人……那么受训生深夜无照驾驶事件的当事人是不是本身就已经和传闻极为吻合的快斗，你不会一点不知道吧？毕竟这件事发生在失踪事件之前，而且涉事人驾车去的地方就是研究所提供的职员宿舍。”

她定了定，将语气放缓：“并没有受谁所托来问。消息来源是传闻和WDC时的调查，我只是……我单纯的想确认一下关于快斗的事。”

“是我。那个人也的确是快斗。”

“那你……为什么要走呢？”对方肯定的回答终于让右臂忍不住跳过了对细节的追问欲望，按捺不住的吐出这个问题。

“具体原因，我觉得超出了我应该回答的范围。这是我和快斗之间的事。”Ⅴ停了一下，错开了右臂的眼神，“只能告诉你，我的离开，有我的理由。”

他回答的很平静，但右臂心里却感到心底有蜂群由远及近飞舞般嗡鸣的焦躁在翻涌。

“是，我不知道有什么理由能让你离开，但是我知道快斗在这两年半里是什么样子。”

她转过身，彻底面对着大海，低头深呼吸后，像要一口气宣布什么似的再次发声：

“我对快斗产生好感的契机很简单，是他在决斗训练课上救了我。他还对我说‘我不要依赖别人’，要我靠自己的力量活着。我自此开始，憧憬着为了守护弟弟而独立战斗的他，我也想成为能够用自己的手保护重要之物的人……我希望自己能够保护他。但之后，我离开了他开始旅行之后，才发觉了不对。他或许不是我认识里完美又独立的人，至少曾经不是——如果他不曾经历过依赖，那么警告他人不要依赖人的立场又从何而来呢？我那时候起就猜测，他曾经依赖过某个人，可最后失去了。但快斗并没就此成为一个冷血动物，他依旧会在他人陷入危机时伸出援手，只是对‘依赖’很抗拒。”

她转过头，风扬起她的短发，翩飞的样子犹如一只即将飞去海对面的雀：“现在想来……当时给我的那句话，比起在对我说，更像是在说给他自己。”

Ⅴ的长发也随着海风浮动，似乎要与远处海岸线上波浪顶沉浮着的白色泡沫融为一体。他的蓝眼睛仿若深海，话语激不起波澜，目光更是无法看透。或许是这份深不见底，给了右臂继续说下去的欲望，含着仿佛要下决心抱着珍藏的宝石沉入大海一般的决然味道，她继续着：

“快斗的过去，我只从传闻里能够窥见一点。但是如果——你可以当这是我的推测——如果你就是让他冒险去深夜无照驾车也要去见的人，他可以为了你冒这么大风险，说明你对他非常重要——我猜他曾经依赖过的人就是你。而你居然后来还能心安理得的把他甩下离开？我不能认同你的做法。”

海风里，右臂感到自己的声音都跟着咸涩了，或许在一切说完后，她也会感到酸涩或苦痛，但她知道她不会停，因为这她的感情存在过的证明。

“你们之间的关系，我不会、也没资格插手。但请恕我无法理解，你为什能把‘离开’这么平静的就说出口，他又为什么能接受曾经给他那么大伤害的你。毕竟……你消失之后的日子里，他身上一直残留着你的离开造成的伤口，他甚至还会不断警告自己。”

快斗曾经的样子在她眼前闪过。少年消瘦的脊背，承受的冷眼，被打量时紧绷着的脸，勉强自己之后硬撑着站起来的样子。无数的片段曾经就在她眼前真切的发生着，所有的隐忍和挣扎之后，是快斗只身一人离去的背影。

言语之间，一贯冷静的女人终于是忍不住鼻酸。她后退了半步，别过头用手指轻轻按着眼尾和眼角来缓解酸涩：“对不起，我失礼了。我不是来指责你的……只是我希望快斗能够幸福。在我曾看到过的两年半里，他过得太艰难了。”

她面前伸出了一只手，握着叠好的手帕。

“请吧，不要弄花了妆。”对方的声音里没有怒意或讥讽，“也没有一位女士适合哭泣的脸。”

右臂意识到时，自己已经反射性的接过了。她刚仰起头还想说什么，就听到游马的声音传来，她扭头，看到原本在码头的众人往回走了，在远远的喊他们。快斗牵着阳斗的手，也在其中。

“再次为我的失态抱歉。对不起，我现在思维不是很清晰。”她有些慌乱的把手帕塞进口袋，只用手指按了按眼角，随后压低声音，“不过，万幸是这个无礼的对话到这就结束了，没说的就这样吧，以后我也不会再提……”

“稍后，我会把私人号码发到你的工作号上，”对方打断了她，但并没有转头，“如果你还有想说的，可以找时间继续。”

右臂露出了轻微的惊愕，她原本不觉得对方在被劈头质问后，还会有想继续对话的意愿。

“如果是涉及快斗，我不会随意对待，我说过的。”他说完这句话，抬起手对着远处走来的人挥手。

“我知道了。今晚我会联系你。”右臂同样抬起手，与对面的朋友们打招呼。在左膀拿着车钥匙指着停车的方向对她挥手的时候，她抬起头：“刚刚的咖啡，还是谢谢了。啊，还有手帕……”

“手帕不用归还的。我的荣幸。”他对着她点点头，而后转身去汇合了。

右臂在余光里，看到了那个银发男人走向快斗的全过程。她没有漏掉快斗在与对方轻轻拥抱之前，目光飞速扫过她的那一瞬。

03

当傍晚坐在滨海的小公寓里时，克里斯托夫•阿克雷德依旧感觉自己身上残存着一种被人窥探的不快。

这种被窥探感的成因，来自名为右臂的快斗前同僚。她站在他面前，毫不客气的与他进行了一场关于快斗和过往的前哨战。

而他现在独自停留在这间曾经为了复仇而购置，现如今被他和快斗偶尔作为过夜地点的小公寓，为的是稍后将开始的，和右臂约好的通话。

右臂的出现，让克里斯第一次意识到了快斗和他的过往中也存在着“站在真相之外的目击者”。在复仇期间，以及之后一切平静后的研究工作间隙，他当然出于不同的目的持续调查过快斗在他离开后的经历，间接接触过大量信息。可右臂是站在快斗身边的旁观者，她直观感受到的一定与他通过资料所知的有所不同。

海岸边突发的对话里，她突然的愤怒，克里斯并不觉得突兀；她的不理解，克里斯也能猜测其中缘由。

右臂对快斗有着爱意，却要在以年计算的时间里要亲眼看着快斗身处逆境，这无疑是一种折磨，再次回忆起来时，必然不可能毫无波澜。何况，她提及这一切的时候，还面对着造成快斗的逆境因素之一的克里斯，此时要求右臂绝对冷静显然不近人情。

克里斯之所以能对右臂的反应平静相待，是因为他能理解这些由爱意产生的挣扎和酸涩。

但直面这些描述，依旧让克里斯心湖泛起涟漪。在此之前，他从没有放任自己切实的沉浸进去，去站在快斗的角度体会所发生的一切。

当年在快斗身边时，他不能放任自己去多想，因为他隐约预感到这是真相落下前的镜花水月。他珍惜快斗，却知道自己绝不能伸出手拥他入怀，因为他自己都在风雨中飘摇着，难觅未来。

之后离开快斗开始复仇之路的那段日子，他更是一刻都没有想过快斗的处境——不敢想，不能想。他试着放纵过自己一次，他任由自己回神到那个雨夜里，但只是快斗的焦急声音和充满惊慌的眼神，就让他忍不住咬牙。回过神的时候，米歇尔正紧张的握着他的手叫他的名字——他这才发现，因为不知不觉中握拳太紧，自己修剪整齐的指甲已经刺破了掌心的皮肤。

当晚他做了一个梦。那个短暂的梦，成了他复仇的几年中，唯一放肆的回忆快斗的时光。

梦里浮现的是他的旧日，是他第一次带着快斗去城郊学车时候的情景。那时候的快斗快要满十五岁，就要够到心城驾驶年龄的最低限度。身体也刚刚开始长高，整个人都处在对风和光的跃跃欲试中。克里斯看到了他的期待，而他在父亲遭遇事故之前，就通过父亲的许可在十五岁顺利的拿到了驾照。所以在一个没有训练安排的下午，他开车带着快斗来到空旷的原野，在那孩子看着驾驶位眼睛亮起来时，他对他点了点头。

克里斯确信，除了他之外没人知道快斗究竟是在哪学会的开车。他们在原野上一口气完成了从转向到飞奔的全程，快斗在驾驭机械上的学习速度快到不可思议。原野上盛开的花随着风一起化作巨大的彩色光带，在视野里不断绽放绵延，他听见身侧少年的欢呼和笑声，带着这个年龄的孩子应有的兴奋。他在减速时偷偷用余光看对方，灰蓝的宝石在日光下折射出绚丽的光斑。

最后停下来的时候，坐在副驾驶座上的克里斯看着兴奋的红晕依旧未褪的快斗，撩起前发靠着椅背骄傲的笑了——他的学生在这里完全超出了他的想像。

然后他下车，绕过去敲敲兴奋的驾驶员先生一侧的车窗，提示他返程时间要到了：“你的表现很好，快斗。但关于开车上路，你还得再等等自己的年龄。”

那孩子猛然从兴奋里清醒。他忙不迭的解开安全带，推开车门就从驾驶座上跳下来。或许是驾驶时间有些长，又或许是身体因兴奋渐褪开始显露了疲劳，他在下车的瞬间腿软，整个人向着地面扑过去。

克里斯伸手接住了他。他迎着夕阳，把少年揽在自己怀里。快斗一下子在他手臂间僵了，语无伦次也手足无措，一时间甚至都不敢抬头看他。克里斯看着他脸颊又一次扑上红色，整个人紧张得仿佛一只刚刚会飞时不小心落入人类手心里的小鸽子，终于忍不住笑出声。

“抱歉，谢谢你克里斯……能放开我了吗？”那孩子声音细若蚊鸣，同时轻轻推了推他的大臂，小心的从他怀里抬起眼睛看他。少年仿若被初次环抱的半大的小兽，在人类怀里谨慎的蹭动前爪，让人心底不由得泛起猫耳朵在日光下抖动般的柔软。

“拜托你，请放开我，克里斯……”他声音抬高了一些继续请求，之后头飞快地又低下去，仿佛是在怕目光接触。可克里斯清晰地感到，怀中人捉着他胸口的衣物的手，却在同时悄悄握紧了。

除了语言，快斗的一切都在诉说着不想就此与他分开。这孩子和他一样，习惯了约束自己啊。克里斯想着，做了一个小小的决定。

那之后，是克里斯记忆里带着水气、日光和机械运作后热意的夏日黄昏片段。

他伸手，彻底的将他环绕进怀中。他听见那个少年在他臂弯里低低惊呼，随后胸前有轻微的挣动传来，但旋即就消失了。他停了一下，感到原本在他腰侧悬空僵着的那只手松动了，之后试探着悄悄绕到他的背后贴上。

那是他们之间形成的第一个完整的拥抱。

克里斯托夫•阿克雷德永远记得那每一秒的感受。快斗的身体在他怀里由僵硬渐渐转到柔软，小心的在他颈侧埋头，抓着他胸口衣物的那只手从微微发抖到平静的与他相贴。那孩子身上的温热和柔软真切的通过接触传来，克里斯低头的时候看到怀里的人偷偷扬起了嘴角。

他知道自己也在微笑。他轻轻拍着快斗的脊背，边抚摸他的头发，边呢喃着称赞和安慰他。晚风染着火烧云从天边传来，原野上的花朵被日光浸成橘色，随着气流，组成一道道由远及近的暖色微澜。

少年们的呼吸声和絮语融汇在一起，与那些心中那些尚无可名状的萌动一起，随着暖风抚摸下那细小的波浪们缱绻而去，追着夏日傍晚的吹息，与尚未醒来的萤火虫一起藏进广袤荒原的隐秘角落。

他们的身体分开时，克里斯看着快斗，那孩子小心又迅速的从他怀里支起身体。可同时那双灰蓝色的眼睛还在追着他，橙色的落日明明染尽了万物，但那眼底映出的却是克里斯眼中那片海，海面上还默默涌动着少年温热又清亮的恋恋不舍。

克里斯的手臂揽住对方的腰和肩，他低下头——

瞬间疾起的晚风将发带扯落，从地面高扬至空中，不断上升。银色奔流而下，又在风中浮起，使他成为原野之海上绽放的一株白。克里斯的长发比他的手臂更温柔，它们顺着气流，迎着对方睁大的眼，攀上他的颈侧奔流着将少年拥抱。

一个柔软的吻，伴着夏日夕阳轻盈落在了少年的额前。

那双唇在离开前擦过少年的眼睑，克里斯在那一瞬感到对方的睫毛蝴蝶振翅般颤动，他听到快斗的呼吸里藏着笑出来时会带着的小小气音。

可当克里斯再睁眼抬头时，突然下雨了。

原本的夕阳与原野一起消失，银色的雨丝剑一般扑向大地。他抬头，正疑惑着，突然从余光里看到身后——那是心城，此刻高塔和霓虹灯都已经在雨幕里蒙上了一层虚影。

有人抓住了他的手臂，他猛然回神才发现快斗还在他怀里，但是此刻的少年已经被雨水浇透。快斗满脸都是焦急和恳切，他紧紧抓住克里斯的袖子，拦在他身前仰着头：

“克里斯，请等等！至少，至少告诉我为什么要走啊？”

他想发声，却感到自己的唇舌已经被冻住。他想伸手，却发现自己的肢体脱离了掌控——他眼睁睁看着自己抬起手，又一次把面前的少年摔进雨里。

然后他的意识开始模糊，感到自己的身体在往前移动，他连控制自己回头的能力都没有了。那孩子在身后喊他名字的声音里带着浓厚的水气，渐渐的越来越沙哑，那些迫切的请求和呼唤终于在水声中被隐没了。

一个熟悉声音从雨幕深处传来：“从这刻起，我就无法原谅你。”

克里斯感到一瞬间的恍惚，随后暴雨消失，他回到原野，热风和光簇再次拥着他。他刚刚拥抱过的少年就站在不远处，低着头看不清表情。克里斯突然间感到自己能动了，他顾不上确认情况，近乎扑过去将对方揽在怀里，而抱住之后他才发现怀中人全身都是湿透的。

怀里的快斗迎着他的声音抬起头，灰蓝色之中平静无光，只映出惊慌的他。少年冰凉的双手抚上克里斯的脸：“知道吗？你亲手制造了一切又毁了它。”

他将克里斯拉近自己，眼神空洞，语调极尽温柔：“我恨你，克里斯托夫•阿克雷德。”

克里斯托夫从梦里惊醒。

 

克里斯记得自己当时已经被汗水浸透。在清理时，他在镜子里看到自己的红眼眶，与布满血丝的微肿眼睛。他无言的凝视自己，喉咙干涩。之后他用手里的毛巾覆盖住镜子，转身离去。

这个由温馨的回忆开始，最终收尾于凄惨臆想的梦境，是潜藏在海面下绵延千里的刺网，他被此捕获，又被拖上岸暴晒至皮开肉绽。是的，他一开始的确把快斗当做家人的替代品。借着快斗对他的求助，他在家人处境面前那巨大的无力感被得以缓解。意识到自己对那孩子渐渐超过对学生的关心和对弟弟的珍惜时，他选择将自己框死在老师和朋友的身份里，不去更多的感受。而决定要复仇时，他以为自己能像拔掉扎在皮肤里的针一样扔掉过往，舍弃了曾经后，针孔消失之际一切便不再会有任何感觉。但实际上，短暂的麻醉褪去后，等待他的却是生生连皮带肉被扯掉般的剧痛，并难以愈合。

他以为自己从此将只剩下恨意——那是父亲仇人的儿子。

夜中，克里斯在黑暗里闭眼喘息。他捂着脸遏制着自己的声音，觉得此刻的自己就像头表面尚光鲜，却因为皮毛下的伤口久久不愈而无力狩猎，只能勉强食腐度日的野兽般狼狈。他懂了，自己今后不可能再带着过往的感情，在复仇中去面对快斗。

自此他再也没有放任自己，再没有去回想那些父亲失踪后在研究所度过的时光。

他强迫自己将快斗当做一个符号，公式化的去谈论和处理相关信息。他知道珍惜着快斗的那个自己根本还活着，但已经决定背弃这一切的他承受不起，哪怕是一次次的否定曾经，也会让他身心俱疲——他粗暴的把那部分关进心底，任由他挣扎叫喊也置之不理。

他知道今后将会发生什么，他能预估到快斗在未来的处境。

他在脑海里精确模拟出周围人评价他的话语，然后他堵上耳朵不去听；他在视野里重现出同僚打量他的眼神，然后他捂住眼睛不去看；他甚至猜得到持有野心的心城先生将怎么对他，但是他没有机会再伸出手庇佑他——他不在他身边了，克里斯托夫已经亲手推开了快斗。

他把复仇塞进自己的心脏，用父亲的遭遇与弟弟们的处境挤满自己的脑海。在脱力与窒息中间，在过去与当下的夹缝里，他逃开所有选择和后果，残喘着获得短暂的安宁。

而现如今，来自右臂的指责有错吗？没有，她的无法理解和愤怒正是任何一个来自普通的旁观者都会有的感受。更何况她还爱着快斗。如果克里斯是这个故事的旁观者，他也会是无法理解为什么被伤害过的一方还能再度选择接纳的人。

在尘埃落定之后，从他们间第一个吻开始那晚，到现在他将戒指套上快斗的手，他和快斗都还没有正式谈到过在分离的那段日子里，他们彼此各自的经历、感受和想法。可能是种默契，又似乎是都觉得没有必要，或者是心照不宣的觉得时机未到——他们身为这段分离的亲历者，不约而同的跳过了它，选择栖身于当下。

自雨夜至废弃美术馆彩窗下之间的时间，至今是他们房间里若有若无的白色大象。

可右臂出现了，她作为快斗身边的旁观者，在克里斯面前将这份沉默干脆的摔得粉碎——第一次，有与事件完全无关的人，正面提及他们的分离。

他知道，自己迟早要面对自己决定的后果的。即使快斗永远不谈，即使快斗真的毫不介意，他作为涉事人，也作为伴侣，有朝一日必定要直面可能的残存影响。

所以他留下了私人号码。

此刻，他将通过与这位快斗的前同僚的对话，在长久的沉默之后，第一次触碰那些他舍弃和逃避的时光。这一次，他依旧是只身，他远离了家人们，也将快斗隔绝，而后迎向一切。

时间到了，克里斯的目光从远处正在播放晚间新闻的屏幕上转开，他站起身。

终端上的来电信号在闪烁。

04

快斗的前同僚开场得很干脆，先对他再次道了歉。随后，似乎是已经在下午分别后到晚间的这几小时里整理好的心情，右臂对他讲述快斗的过去时已经恢复了前执行官应有的表达水平，言简意赅，条理清晰。

克里斯坐在客厅里，在通话中看着窗外的最后一丝火烧云被黑暗吞没。时间流逝，扬声器里的女声平稳流畅，偶尔会停顿一下，那时候他便礼貌的回以简单的肯定音示意对方。他的视野伴着黄昏的消弭而逐步暗下来，窗外的灯光和星空一起开始被点亮。房间内除了终端上的灯光，就是不远处屏幕里的新闻还在播放着，无机物独有的流畅色光随着镜头转换沿着直线在室内游移跳动。

右臂所说到的内容，其实克里斯早在调查中他都已经查到过。但右臂的讲述并不是像事件记录那样中性，她在用一个人看另一个真实的人的方法描述。

因此克里斯认真听了，却又似乎没有。他感到右臂的话仿佛一列飞驰的火车，而他是那个早早就卧在铁轨上人。是明知列车迟早会通过，也知道轰鸣过后他将绚烂的绽放成生命不会有的鲜烈色彩，却依旧选择了睁开眼等待的人。当有节奏的机械音由远及近，他仰起头——他以为自己会有铺天盖地的慌张和犹豫——却在钢铁怪兽将他吞没的前一秒终于感受到前所未有巨大的空白和静默。

达摩克利斯之剑落下，沉积着脓血的伤口被彻底刺破，与动脉中扑出鲜红混合，一并盛开。

“喂？你还在听吗？”右臂的试探声传来，听到克里斯回神应了，她才松口气后继续，“我看到的重要事件就是这些。其实细节还有很多，关于快斗，我觉得自己有说不完的话……”

克里斯沉默了。他不知道自己是想不想她继续说下去——理智上告诉他他应该听，毕竟右臂的陈述对他来讲是能直接映出场景的直观；但情感上他却似乎到了极限，他的在他的脑内每每随着右臂的话语生成画面之前，他的心脏就已经先行感到了钝痛。

“Ⅴ先生？你是不是现在不太方便？我觉得，你的反应速度似乎变慢了。”右臂的声音从沉默中拉回克里斯的神智。

“不，我很好。”他犹豫了一下，决定给出一半答案，“想到了很多，所以怠慢了，请见谅。”

扬声器对面安静了一下，再发声时，声线从曾经的白衣执行官换成了带着轻微倦意的旅行者。

“我猜，你并不太好。虽然我不了解你，但我和快斗相处的时间并不少。”听声音她换了个姿势，声音低下来但语气更轻松了，“他内心温柔但也非常高傲，所以是绝不会选不在乎他的人作为伴侣的。即使抱有感情，他的自尊也绝不会让他屈服着去将就。”

“他再如何变化也始终是快斗，我相信他的判断力。”她似乎笑了一声，“被他选择的你，一定也是很在意他的人……那你听了这些之后的反应，我也能推测一二。”

“见笑了。”

“Ⅴ先生，我和你面对面的时间很短，但我所感受到的你是个冷静且有教养的绅士，同时是不乏同理心和温情的人。我曾经怀疑过你是否真的是快斗的老师，可和你的接触过后我基本可以确定你没有对我说谎——他身上有很多与你相似的部分，包括在藏匿自己的感受上。而现在……冷静下来之后，我稍微能理解一些快斗的选择了。”

“谢谢。”

“毕竟如果是我所认识的快斗的话，是能背负起这一切，依旧能和对方相处的。身为他老师的你能做到，我也是不难理解了。”她顿了顿，似乎是想把话题调整得轻松一些，“快斗如果处于这种情景的话，大概会认认真真的道歉，然后再正式的追求吧。我想你也是这样做的？毕竟你是可以在我失礼之后，还能冷静沟通，并且记得安慰人的人。”

克里斯再度沉默了。右臂的无心猜测像是一块冰丢入水里，迅速化归无形，却激起不止的波澜。

“……咦？”沉默终于让右臂嗅出了味道，身为前执行官的敏锐让她警觉。

“难道说，你们从没谈过？你……没道歉？”她的声音一下子抬高了，充满难以置信。

“我会和快斗谈谈的。”

“……我除了说祝你们好运，也做不了其他了。”右臂沉默了一下后，再次开口，语气像是感叹。

“时至今日，我已经不会再想去表白。但我至今，都因为没能对着快斗说出自己的心意，而心存着后悔。小时候是觉得自己不够强，不能保护他就没有资格开口；后来是因为觉得他经历太多，我还不能完全理解他。不管有没有结果，我知道自己已经错过了应有的时间。所以我对他的喜欢，就永远都是我自己的事情了。”

白衣的执行官选择了转身离开时，也就离开了夏日。蝴蝶在白昼开始缩短时，绚烂便也注定进入了倒计时。

“老实说，我非常的羡慕你。我告诉你我所知的快斗，是希望你了解这一切后能让他幸福，至少你们彼此间不会因为过往的一切而后悔。”

“请不要等了。即使避而不谈，他也在经历这一切后依旧选择了你……他是真的赋予了你对他来说深到不可思议的信赖，这样的快斗值得你珍惜和对他敞开心扉。”

她最后又停了一次，时间长到克里斯觉得她可能要挂断。

“而且，我想你也一定记住了，当时所有人都死而复生唯独他却不见人影时候，自己的心情。”她轻轻笑出声，可这一次带着轻微的鼻音，并且没有人能给她手帕了。

“我想那几十个小时里，你的确是……因为生死相隔，而暂时彻底摆脱了和他由过往造成的纠缠，但我想你并不会因此感到轻松和自由。”

“Ⅴ先生，人不可能完全掌控命运，只能当下尽力将遗憾消除。而我今天之所以会选择和你对话，也是因为那天之后，我已经下决心要让自己不存后悔的活下去。”

之后，右臂礼貌的对他道了晚安，随后下线。

 

克里斯托夫在黑暗里沉默。窗外已经完全暗了，这间小公寓临海，此刻能伴着窗外的灯光，远远听到随风而来的浪声。夜晚很晴朗，但这里布满了灯光，使得秋季本该落入眼中的璀璨星河被隐没了起来。手里终端上的通讯提示灯已经熄灭，房间里只有投影屏幕里的新闻依旧在继续，女主持人进行的新闻播报已经接近了尾声。

这场意外的交汇里，他们用官方的身份开始接触，最后以私人的立场进行完对话。他们共同的努力过，才让这个未来顺利到来，可之后，他们必须要为了自己的选择各自前进了。

右臂已经往前走了。她身上的确还有着曾经嫩芽与露水的味道，但她确实的已经亲手割开了曾经的屏障，破茧成蝶向着海的对面而去。

克里斯知道，他和快斗之间那只蓝色的蝴蝶，也应该有脱离自己蛹壳的时刻。

但是，他应该开口吗？又该如何开口？

投影屏幕突然转换了色彩，画面从原本的播音室切换到了现场，声音也从主持人的平稳转到了现场记者带着风声和嘈杂的波动。克里斯的思考被暂时打断了，他不由自主的望了过去。

是临时插播的时事新闻，在距离滨海区不远处发生了一起重大车祸，肇事车辆当场燃起大火，该路段的局部交通被完全阻断。简短的播报后，镜头切换到事故前的监控影像。在播放到事故发生前，车辆行驶过监控摄像机前的那一刻，克里斯不小心按下了暂停键。随后他盯着屏幕愣了——

那辆事故车的车牌号码他太过熟悉，他今天还刚刚开着它去了码头。

播放继续，镜头切回现场，记者依旧在进行着采访，但克里斯已经没心思听下去。他感到自己的大脑似乎被碾压着，又好像在被疯狂驱赶着奔跑。他拿起通讯器，拨通了快斗的号码。

当第三次依旧是被转入留言模式后，克里斯终于发现自己的手在抖。

他强令自己镇定，然后挂断转播至天城家的号码。短暂的等候之后，菲卡博士的声音传来时，他顾不上礼节和问候就直接开口询问快斗是否在家。

“快斗？他不是开车去找你了吗？因为你的号码一直占线，关于你的位置，他还是拜托我问了拜隆呢。算算时间，他现在应该快开到滨海区那边……”菲卡博士的声音没有异样，完全是一个沉浸在平和的休息日晚上的父亲该有的口气。

——“实时消息，滨海区交通事故中，事故现场的火势得到了控制但还没有扑灭，驾驶员已经从车内被救出，但没有意识，正在等待急救车。在此交通部门希望，为了争取时间，请原本计划经过周围的车辆绕道，给消防车和救护车的最短路线提供配合，谢谢大家……”

克里斯手指一颤断掉了通讯。

屏幕上车辆燃烧着的样子，在小小的公寓里腾起大团大团的橘色光，克里斯的蓝眼睛怔怔的被它抓住，染成浑浊的暗绿，而他脸在火光闪烁中却尽数褪去暖色。

他身上烙印着那次放纵回忆时体会到的痛苦和绝望。  
他不会忘记那一晚中凝视满月时的感受。  
他远没有做好准备揭开伤疤。

通讯响起，他无意识的划过接听键，刚刚对话过的女声再度响起：“Ⅴ，快斗你联系得上吗？我看到新闻里的肇事车辆是他的车——”

克里斯猛地挂断通讯，向门口奔去。

 

车窗外的世界在夜色里融城一条条霓虹色的光带，车内银发的男人强迫自己不去注意它们。

他在道路上疾驰，脑内是复杂而巨大的碎片化场景和数不清的声音在互相交叠。

火光中快要烧到只剩下框架的车体，被雨幕里呼唤他的少年音浇熄。他的学生凑过来想抓住他的手，被他轻巧的躲开，发动盖下的陷阱卡结束了战斗。那孩子摔在地上时，他张开手去拉起他，目光相碰中又被少年含着无声情愫的眼睛反手拽住了心的一角。最后他犹豫着打开双臂，下决心想要给他一个温情的拥抱，对方看着他笑了，抬起手的同时向后倒去——

少年摔进火焰里。在燃起的橘色风暴中，乘着夜风，对他露出如释重负的表情。

——“永别，克里斯。”

父亲的声音隐隐约约从远处传来，那是他们出发去考察前的最后一个下午。高大的男人对着尚年少的他感叹着：“其实这世界上，最不可思议的故事，就是现实。因为现实其实是没有逻辑的。”

身为学者的父亲却说出这样的感慨，让他当时好奇的追问。他的父亲只是笑着摇了摇头。

“你还太小了……不，不如说我永远不希望你有机会体会到这句话的意义。”

可后来，他全都懂了——故事才会被要求有逻辑，现实则有权可以荒诞至极。

有人支持着朋友，但引为挚友之人将他做了祭品和筹码；有人得胜后，却在寂静中死去，有人失败后，却被托付引至最后的战场；有人誓与命运作战，最终却成为命运的一部分，与昔日的战友针锋相对；还有人，在故事最后的对手，是一路走来中最亲密的朋友。

因果和逻辑仿佛是只天性乖僻的猫，时而温顺柔软的沿着时间前进；时而哀嚎着暴起，让身负的万物链接错乱至癫狂。

英雄不一定有和他相配的收尾，或许壮举之后等待他的结局是死于一阵微风。人们因为现实中的意外而哭嚎，却爱着剧本里出人意料的结局，更将故事里匪夷所思的部分命名为戏剧性来赞赏。

克里斯听见自己的呼吸变得粗重和无规律。

他伸出手，扑入火场里抓住那个少年。而后漫天大雨中，他们一起跌落在路面上，积水打湿了深蓝色的风衣，又在积水中染上污渍。他听见那孩子带着哭腔对他说放开，对他喊着你为什么要走又为什么还回来。

“别再碰我。”最后，少年盯着他说，灰蓝色的眼睛里的光刺入他的心脏，眼眶上落下来的不知是雨水还是泪。

克里斯的手在发抖。

“我恨你，克里斯。”少年皱眉笑了。

克里斯咬牙将他抱在怀里，贴在他的耳际，短短低语。

雨声之中，克里斯感到那孩子的双手环上他的后背，很轻很轻，而后羽毛拂过般下落消失。他木然的松开一些，然后低头查看——

快斗在他怀里安然闭眼，身体冰冷，早已经没有了呼吸。

他猛然刹车，停在路边大口喘息。

勉强压抑住身体的颤抖之后，才发现这里已经能听到警笛声，周围的空气中弥漫着烧焦的味道。他的手心里满满都是汗，甚至眼前都有些时不时的开始模糊，他甩甩头，将车熄火，拉开车门，向着远处那片红光奔去。

他一刻都不能再等了！

05

事故现场的外围一角突然出现了骚动。

“先生，等等！”  
“先生，这是事故现场，还处在封锁中！”  
“火刚刚扑灭，还很危险，您不能——”

克里斯在靠近的第一时间就被拦在了现场外。警员们看着他满身汗水，脸色惨白的样子，似乎默认了事故中有他的家人，所以对他的行为没有过多追究，只把他交给了正在待命的同僚。

“先生，我理解您的感受。您先冷静一点，火已经扑灭了，现在情况已经得到控制……”

银发的男人低喘着。似乎在被阻拦后已经清醒了一些，他的手指抵着自己的眉心揉了揉，然后调整好后再度开口，声音沙哑：“抱歉，失控冒犯了。请问事故车的驾驶员现在在哪？”

“驾驶员？哦，驾驶员被路过的人救出来时就昏迷了，状况很危急，现在已经送往了心城医院抢救……哎？先生，你去哪？”

“医院。”

“请等一下！”警员拉住了他，“我想你应该先了解一下事情的经过，毕竟这次的事情有些意外情况……”

“抱歉，我没有时间。”他礼貌的扯开了对方的手，转身欲走。

“那，那至少登记一下您资料，以及和驾驶员的关系……”

克里斯停下，掏出自己的资料卡给对方扫描，在对方欲言又止的目光里，他开口：“我是驾驶者的爱人。”

随后他甩开对方跑起来。风吹起他的衣摆，他感到眼眶酸涩——他还有要去的地方，他还不能在这崩溃。

身后响起了脚步声，有人在喊他的名字，但他没有停。

“克里斯，等等——”

他抬手把抓上自己手臂的手甩开。

低声呼痛的声音里，他睁大了眼睛。

“……快……斗？”

之前的数十分钟里在他眼前交叠变幻的影子，一瞬间成了真实。对方被他推开后惊愕的坐在地上看他，手边还停着一只便利店的纸袋。

“克里斯，你怎么在这……”

快斗撑起身体就要站起来，但他没成功，还发出一声惊呼——

银发的男人扑过来，跪在地上把他抱进怀里。

 

“听我解释……我下车买东西的时候我的车被偷了。偷车的人因为惊慌，在没开出去多远之后就发生了严重车祸……”快斗试着挣动了一下，被压制般立刻锁紧，他只好先撑着继续说。

“我刚刚在警车里做了初步笔录，出来就看到你的背影，就追过来……啊，你听到了吗……呃，轻一点……”克里斯似乎是完全没听到他说话一样，死死的将他禁锢着。

“我刚和父亲联系完，才看到你发出的未接通讯。我想和你通话，但是你的号码怎么都接不通……你别这么大力气。”他终于忍不住发力推了克里斯一把，这让他从禁锢中挣脱，刚想开口让对方冷静点，却在看到克里斯的脸色时停下了。

克里斯的面色惨白，脸上是细密的汗水，眉眼之间全是疲态。他小幅度的喘息着，呼吸的节奏凌乱，几缕前发被濡湿，贴着他的脸一起轻颤。他像一株从寒霜中挣脱而出的植物，正在那些冰冷的湿意里强撑。

快斗抿嘴，抬起手抚上克里斯的脸，只轻触就感到一阵湿冷。

“来……我们先回你那去，克里斯。”

他的声音很轻，仿佛怕惊扰到他一样。回应他的是对方无声的点头。

06

快斗最终是把克里斯塞到了车子的副驾驶上，他在行驶中借着后视镜和等信号灯时的余光观察对方。

敏锐如快斗，在从相遇的位置走到车前的过程中，就彻底的感知了克里斯格外的不对劲。

原本，在面对这个突发事故时，快斗惊愕就之余就是有些尴尬的——毕竟这个事故的成因之一是他的低级失误。可这也不能完全怪他，毕竟他疏忽的根源也和克里斯有关。这让他心里有些五味陈杂，在被带上警车做笔录时，都有些心不在焉。他一方面想着这个疏忽与克里斯的关系，一方面又在犹豫这件事具体该如何对身边的人们开口。

但是看到克里斯的脸之后，惊愕和尴尬就都翻入了水中。他从没有见过这样的克里斯，在他的印象里，他是有不完美的角落的，但是眼前的表现太超过他的认知——银发男人乍看平静，但是细节上处处透露出他前所未见的狼狈和不安。在未了解真相前，事故的确是太过突然和惊悚，但在了解之后，克里斯的状态并没好起来。可快斗的认知里，克里斯不是会在这种级别的事故面前被轻易困住情绪的。

到底怎么了？还有什么他还不知道的事情发生了吗？

他不自觉的想起，在开往这里之前，他顺路先去了一趟两位前同僚下榻的酒店。见面后，他将来自父亲的问候和阳斗的小礼物交给了左膀，而在他拜访的全程中，右臂一直把自己关在房间配套的阳台上和什么人通话。奇怪在于，右臂在余光看到他时，像是被严重惊吓到了一样差点绊倒自己，但她没停止通话，还躲到快斗的视线无法越过的植物后面去了。

左膀也看到了这一幕，他笑了笑，摇摇头没说话。只在快斗等不及必须要先走时，送他到酒店门口后，才耸耸肩开口：“你大概是最近该和那家伙好好聊聊了。”

快斗一愣，没懂他的意思。

“啊……过去的有些事，由右臂说给他是会比较方便开口。但她说的这些也是你的事，所以你们自己谈谈才是最好的。”

右臂的通话对象是谁，说了什么，答案已经水落石出了。

“都在一起了，有什么也别扭扭捏捏的了。”左膀拍了一把他的肩，“虽然我不了解那家伙，也不怎么看好你的脾气，但如果是能接受你的人，和你说起话来应该问题不大吧。”

快斗斜了他一眼：“你就这么把右臂的通话对象和内容告诉给我？”

“不用担心我，你不说，她就是不会知道的。”大个子对此似乎没有顾虑，“而且你本来就是迟早会知道的嘛。我不信你选的那家伙在知道那些事之后，会什么都不和你谈？”

快斗当时没有想太多，只是道了别就开车往克里斯的小公寓赶了。他原以为那个他不知道的谈话只是个可有可无的插曲，可现在看来，他们具体的谈话内容多半就是克里斯异常的关键了。

而快斗需要知道真相。

他一直以来，在各个阶段都有过被蒙在鼓里的日子。数年之间，弟弟病症的真相，治愈的方法，父亲异常的执着和行为，他的过去由这些拼不成一体的表象组成。这使他和父亲之间陷入长久的不信与沉默，让无辜的人因此被夺去灵魂成为行尸走肉，更让他所努力的成果险些成为葬送阳斗的那枚炮弹。

而更早时，他曾经那一方由克里斯给予的小小港湾，更是在最后一刻被突入袭来的真相飓风撕裂成了碎片。他毫无准备，就目睹着风暴掠夺了他全部的信赖，碾碎了他身上对血亲之外的最后温情。

可这两者又不同，对于家人们身上发生的一切，作为亲历者的他当时只能看到表面，却没有查明和扭转的能力，最终只能被动去迎战。但对于克里斯托夫与他之间的种种，他后来回望时发现其中曾有很多机会他能够窥见真实，却被他放过了。

克里斯在查阅古遗迹石板文字资料时，他看到过，但是对方立刻就关闭了页面，柔声唤他来喝茶让他忘记了发问；他的指导者与他闲谈时无意中谈及家人，在他好奇时，只微微皱眉，而后一笑岔开话题；银发的少年也曾在某次午睡时，半梦半醒间将他错认成自己的弟弟抱在怀里不放，呢喃中带着清晰的鼻音，但那时候快斗当时红着脸匆匆推开了对方，在他清醒后便因为自己心湖不定而没有再去询问原因。

曾经，克里斯对他来说亦师亦友，给予他短暂的安宁和庇护，似乎无所不能。给他严格的指导也给他丰沛的温情，甚至他还悄悄在对方身上倾注着懵懂的情愫。他的强大和冷静让快斗对他所呈现的优雅从容毫不怀疑，他的温柔与善解人意也让快斗的注意力被柔软的手和拥抱模糊，漏过了那些隐藏在微笑之后的丝丝苦涩。

克里斯当年把自己的痛苦和忧虑藏得很好，但并非滴水不漏。快斗在WDC之后曾经偷偷想过，如果自己当年能更多留意，如果自己曾经能多问几句，是否他们会有不同的未来？就算终有一战，至少他们之间是不是能免去那个毫无征兆的突兀离别？但人生没有如果。他在那时候就发誓，他不会让自己重蹈覆辙。今后他会抓住克里斯托夫，不会再放任那些微小的裂缝蚁穴般生长。

左膀真的预估错了。克里斯的确冷静，能和他在工作上高效率配合，也在学术问题上能言善辩，但当关乎他自己时，他却总是会倾向选择沉默。他成熟而且心底柔软，但正因如此，他会在疼痛中控制自己不失态，也不愿有人靠近自己的痛苦，进而因自己的情绪受伤或困扰。于是他最终只会藏起血迹，在无人可见的地方独自舔伤口。

但我不再是小孩子了，快斗想着。他不是为了像曾经那样被照顾，为了能再度依赖对方，才选择亲吻银发男人的手指与唇的。我也想保护你，我也想分担你的痛苦，让我成为你的血与骨髓，而不是你精心擦拭的收藏品。

所以，如果你不能开口，就由我来清理伤口，为了最终的愈合。

车子转弯，驶入公寓配套的地下车库。周围暗下来，在减速缓慢下行中，快斗感到副驾驶坐上的克里斯动了动。在快斗刚出声管克里斯要车钥匙时，对方似乎是被他的声音惊吓到了，手里准备好的钥匙直接落到了腿上。

之后他们才发现电梯因为突发的线路故障而暂时停运了，但还好克里斯的公寓楼层并不高，于是最后他们在楼梯上一前一后的慢慢向上走。

快斗看着克里斯走在自己前面。尽管灯光不强，快斗依旧在第三个楼梯的转弯平台处就发现了克里斯在转身时偷偷投过来的目光。银发男人的步速也很奇怪，时快时慢，在他落后的稍远时立即就放慢，在他快要碰到他时又快步逃跑一般的拉开距离，甚至脚步都不像平常那样平稳。

他想躲开自己，但又不希望和自己彻底分开。快斗在窄小的楼梯间里眯起眼，在克里斯迈上新一个平台时加速，在对方来不及反应前就一把捉住他的手。

“等我一下。”他自下而上看向克里斯，不顾对方双眼里躲闪的光，和被握住的手那反射性的挣扎。

“克里斯，等我一下。”他又重复了一次，同时迈上平台站定。

他才站稳，张口还没来得及发生，就随即被揽上了腰。亲吻突然的压过来，他反射性的侧头让对方的唇只碰到了唇角。可是克里斯并没停止，揽住他的手在收紧，沉默里透露出急切和固执，这让快斗不自觉的绷紧身体，在意识到时，他的手掌已经停在对方的的嘴唇前，将他们隔开了。这个情景让快斗也是一愣，他的眼神随后错开了克里斯的。

“先回去。”他听到自己说。感到抱着他的人安静了片刻后，放开了他。

“放开吧，牵着手不太好走。”他听到对方开口。

快斗没说什么，顺从对方的话语松开手。

 

回到公寓的路程漫长又短暂。克里斯在这之后没有再和他拉开距离，但也在前行中没有回头。小小的公寓被打开门时，一切静默，通道中的灯光将室内的黑暗扯开，仿佛暴风雨前的第一条闪电亮起。

快斗跟在后面进来，他顺手把便利店的袋子放到门口矮柜顶，仔细的把门锁好。过程中他心里一直有些毛躁的感觉，仿佛有什么就要发生。但能有什么呢？他和克里斯都在这里了——

他锁好门转身，眼前的一片黑影便不由分说的压下来。

克里斯将他抵在门上吻住，带着不容推拒的急切。唇舌侵入他的口腔，夺走他的呼吸，也夺去他开口的能力。与此同时男人的手拉开他的外套拉链，探进去隔着紧身衣抚摸他的腰腹。

“不，等一下……”他挣扎着，却感觉到克里斯放开他的唇后吻随即向下，颈侧上传来清晰的牙齿触感，“停下！”

他握着对方的肩膀，将他推开固定。

“听我说，我知道你不对劲，但这不能解决问题，你得告诉我你怎么了。”他撑着克里斯的肩喘息着，定了定神再次看着克里斯的眼睛。“你和右臂具体说了什么？”

克里斯的脸上闪过犹豫。

“我知道你和右臂对话了，我刚刚来这之前拜访了他们，撞到了她在通话。”他盯着克里斯继续说，他不能让这个突破口被放走。

“你……都知道了？”克里斯的声音有些哑。

“详细的还没有，只知道和我有关。”

听到这个回答克里斯松了口气，肩部线条也放松了一些。随后他低眉敛目，表情看不清楚，柔和的声音里带着一丝疲惫：“这样啊……我知道了。”

在快斗疑惑的眼神里，亲吻再度压下来。对方的腿插入到他的双腿间，蹭动着他的大腿内侧，也将他困在门和男人的身体间无法逃脱。快斗发出的呻吟声中夹杂着拒绝，但亲吻随着下移的双手一起没有停下，很快他感到自己的锁骨被隔着紧身衣轻咬。

“等一下！回答我的问题。”快斗一手卡着对方的脖子勉强将两人距离拉开些，他喘息着，但眼神清明。

面前的男人愣了，而后露出苦笑：“快斗，我现在……刚刚经历过你可能……再也回不来的一段，我似乎没办法谈……”他在避开“死”这个字，尽力调整了措辞。

“刚刚我都说了，那是个误会，你不是已经知道了吗？”快斗带着些不耐的打断了他，声音染上焦急，“听着，克里斯。性是解决不了问题的，你必须说出来你到底在惊慌什么，我才能帮你。只是一个小小的误会而已，我所知道的你，不应该会是这样的反应。”

“大概是我以为你已经……”他的话有些吞吞吐吐

“好了，我已经解释过了，我没有！”快斗又一次打断了克里斯的话，但随后他就立刻意识到自己有些心急了。

他抿嘴，调整自己后伸手抚摸克里斯的头发，试着放轻语气：“现在，告诉我，你和右臂说了关于我的什么？”

克里斯犹豫了。他看着快斗，最后轻轻的笑了：“快斗，现在可不是该任性要听故事的时候啊……”

他的语气温和又带着一丝无奈，几乎与当年那个在课程之外溺爱着弟子的老师重叠了。银发的男人抬起手，以他所熟知的快斗最喜欢的力道抚摸他的锁骨和肩膀，像是劝导闹脾气的学生一般柔声开口：

“先不要任性，让我来……好吗？”

他低头试着再度靠近他的脸。

“我……任性？”

听到快斗如此回应，但克里斯没有停止也没有睁眼。

“先等一会儿，故事总会有的……我也不会让你为这个任性道歉的。现在……让我感受你。”

他吻下来，这次温柔里包裹着强硬，他听到了夹在在喘息中的拒绝声，可他决定置若罔闻。怀里的少年在推拒着他，但被他牢牢压住。对方挣扎着喊停下，克里斯偏头捏住他的下颌把他抵到门上固定。

少年的反抗不曾减弱，水声和喘息声中间，他不小心咬破了克里斯的嘴唇。铁锈味在他们的口腔中蔓延开，却依旧没能阻止银发人的手开始探向他的腰带扣。

快斗再也忍不住，抬起膝盖击中了对方腹部，克里斯旋即向身侧的墙面倒去，只剩下单手扶着门板。

“你给我清醒点！”看着克里斯抬起脸看自己，快斗在喘息中感觉到自己的身体也在微微发颤，“你别以为能拿这方法糊弄我！”

克里斯撑着门板低头捂着腹部的样子，让快斗心里有些动摇了，他知道自己刚刚没顾上控制力气，这一下不轻。

克里斯抬起脸看着他，一言不发。快斗一时间读不懂他的表情，但直觉告诉他还没结束。

“我不是当年的我了！我也不是你拿来宽慰自己用的收藏品。我站在这，是要认真的跟你谈话！别再拿那种粗劣的方法应付我，我认得出来！”

——够了，够了，够了！别再像当年那样，对着我温柔相待但又避而不谈！

“但我现在不想说。”

克里斯回答了，他的语气平静。可这一击似乎让克里斯不再维持表象的平和了。他的脸已经不再泛白，而是转向了完全的面无表情，眼神也不再闪烁或飘忽，而是凝固了般的平静。他整个人似乎由温情脉脉一瞬间变冷。

“快斗，我没办法迅速的脱离你的死亡谈这个。给我点时间，我需要冷静一下。”他的声音平稳如机械运转。他说话时，快斗能听见他停在自己颈侧撑住的那只手与门板间摩擦出的细微声响。

“毕竟你或许不会理解，在凝视死亡的人面前，什么都算不上重要。”

他的语气仿佛他们此刻正在讨论一个公式该如何运用。迎着快斗的目光，年轻的研究者犹如宣读结论一般的陈述。

他看到快斗对着他睁大眼。一瞬间，时间仿佛被拉长，那双眼睛睁大，灰蓝色的瞳孔里闪动着情绪的样子成为一帧一帧的画面，随后切裂飞散，插入克里斯的意识里。他沉默，房间里随之陷入了彻底的沉静。

“是吗？可我知道的。”回应很轻，但很肯定。

克里斯不解，但他看到快斗的身体松动了。少年仰头靠在门上，眼睛清亮，嘴角甚至带着一丝若有若无的笑意。克里斯脑内滑过一瞬空白，在下一秒他就意识到什么，试图张嘴阻拦，但是快斗先了他一步——

“因为我太清楚死是什么感受了。”

不解，不安，愤怒——遥远的过去里那些不解和委屈，此刻与未知和隐瞒毗邻的焦躁与懊恼，几番拉锯后又狠狠撞上拒绝，终于将理智上最后一根弦扯断了。死灰里藏着的火星，终于在干燥的气流里抓住机会，扑出阴影攀上，瞬间点着了新火。

快斗抬起手蹭过嘴边，抹花了唇上沾的血迹。带着铁锈味的红一路被带到脸侧，额外的鲜艳来自刚刚被他咬破的唇。

“人都是会死的。在困扰你的事情上，像我这样死过又活着的人更有发言权。”

他看着克里斯睁大了眼睛，焦急的张开嘴欲发声。

——不，别说。至少不要现在对克里斯说！

少年的语速缓慢，语气轻柔。同时眼底冰凉，眼中的光浮动着，仿若极地的海与碎冰。

“死亡是怎么逼近的呢？首先身体会像断崖一样的不能再有反应，随后是一切支配权在飞速失去，然而意识则消逝得很慢，就像自己的灵魂在见证自己的肉体的死亡过程一样——逃不掉，避不开，每一丝失去都会呈现在你的感受里。”

他仿佛在讲睡前故事，把一切抽丝剥茧，娓娓道来。

——住手，克里斯不想听这些，你自己也不想再回想起来。

“你知道你感受着自己的死会想什么吗？”

快斗不知道自己的眼神是否也带上了和语气相配的怀念色彩。

——停下！停下来！他不应该知道的，这与他无关。

“命运奇妙到不可思议——不管赢得多漂亮你都有可能会失去一切，你他妈都有可能要无力的去死，在最后一刻我比任何人都清楚的体会到了。”

他感到自己不由自主的笑了。

“‘在死亡面前，什么都算不上重要？’是的，这就是你的一贯做法。”

喉咙里涌上酸涩，可快斗知道自己阻止不了自己。他甚至听不出他的声音有没有在发颤。

“毕竟到我上次死的时候，曾经的发生的事情，你都没有完整的对我彻底坦诚过。那我也早该猜到，你在死亡面前的选择就该是像曾经一样，对我把一切都瞒到底。”

“所以今天新故事的最后……‘我带着遗憾和伤害，永远听不到解释，在不知道某天就突然的死了’才该是你和我按照轨迹应有的结局，不是吗？”

他的声音很轻，像是故事最后迎来的安详的结尾。

——结束了，他们的一切也到此为止吧。

“对不起，是我的错。这件事上我不该对你有期待的，Ⅴ。”

快斗想去看清对方的脸，但是他感到自己眼前有些模糊了：“你需要时间对吗？可以。我今后也再不会任性了。”

他转过身去拉门：“晚安，Ⅴ。”

门被打开，一条竖向光带割裂黑暗，他向光走去。而后一声粗暴的巨响，光暗再度被隔离。

“你想干什么！”

背后的人把他拽回面朝门板压制在门上，扭过他的一只手压在背后——在他开门的一瞬，不容反抗的力量拉住他的小臂，同时一只手直接推上门板将打开的缝隙推回碾碎。黑暗中，身后的热度带着巨大的压迫感和强硬的力道将他控制，快斗的身体被牢牢困住，身前冰冷的门板挤压着他呼吸，背在身后的左手被弯折着扣死，只有右手还能活动，但除了徒劳的按在门板便再无处可去。

“已经要那样叫我了吗？”克里斯的声音里带着被强压怒意和颤抖。

“是你他妈先想扔掉我的——”

衣物的粗暴撕扯声打断了快斗，把他的骂声变成了惊叫。克里斯扯开他的外套，同时咬着他后颈的力度足够留下痕迹，随后隔着紧身衣毫不留情的啃咬则让快斗惊怒交加。

克里斯的身体征服一般的将快斗控制住，过大的体型差让体格还未完全脱离少年的人根本难以反抗。

抗拒间下颌随即被捉住，唇舌被一口气侵占，房间很快响起水声和喘息声。男人的大腿抵在他的双腿之间，衣料摩擦的声音清晰的响起来，夹杂着带着骂声和带着怒意的挣动声。窗上隐约映出他们的影子，少年的身体被银发男人的几乎完全罩住。一只手被扭到背后压制，暂时自由的手死死扣住门板，被动的接受男人的手指沿着小臂摩挲，而后顶开僵直的手指，强硬的插入指缝扣死。

“听着，我不会放你走。”克里斯贴着他的颈侧开口，快斗能听到他牙齿在颤动。

07

血的味道在他们两人间弥散着。他们也像两头穷途末路的野兽，欲撕咬着对方的肉作为自己最后的食粮。

快斗的背僵直着，他无处可躲的被动感受克里斯标记一样的咬他的后颈和后背，隔着紧身衣用牙齿撕咬他的蝴蝶骨。手被扭到背后压制的动作让他每次挣扎肩臂都传来被撕扯的痛感。在他试图挣扎的每一次，背后的男人就会惩罚一般的加重动作——他背上突然狠厉的痛感，隔着衣料无法预测位置落下的刺痛让他感到耻辱又焦躁。

他想移动自己的腿，却被对方有意识的顶动卡住。他骂了一声，对方则一言不发的松开他在门板上的手，将手绕道他身前探进被扯开的外套里抚摸快斗的腰腹，身体立刻对熟悉的触碰方式有了快感反馈，这让快斗不得不咬牙阻止自己发出声音。

那只手没有就此停下，在快斗喘息中，直接向下打开他的腰带。快斗心里一冷，随后更剧烈的扭动反抗，但对方的动作没有丝毫停滞，拖着他的腰带将他的内衣和裤子一并扯到大腿中部。被扯下的途中，抵在他双腿间的那条腿离开了，但就在快斗试着动腿时，对方的膝盖从后面抵住他的膝窝，手探到他身前抚摸他的阴茎。

“别碰我！啊……”

被抓住阴茎让快斗一瞬间僵住，随后不敢像先前那样尽力挣扎。但他的反应并没换来对方的停顿，微凉的手抚上性器，无视他的拒绝强硬的开始抚慰。没有润滑剂让动作在一开始根本没有快感，狭小的空间和压制中被挡住的视线甚至给摩擦带来的痛苦。

快斗咬紧牙，却依旧没能完全阻止呻吟从齿间泄露。愤怒和不甘随着声音一起溢出，他闭眼不去看对方在自己腿间的动作，自尊心在灼烧着，既然反抗无效，他最后能做的就是不予回应。

但克里斯了解他的身体。手指很快就不再只徘徊于他的柱身，而是自上至下的将马眼到会阴全部照顾到。和粗暴的压制有所不同，背后人手上的动作渐渐趋于平缓细腻，性欲开始从下腹缠绕一般爬上神经，引得他的身体从在挣扎中渐渐染上不由自主的蹭动。这种温柔的折磨刮擦着快斗的神经，似乎在逼迫他服软开口。对方的手指以他难以忍受的柔和动作摩挲着他的阴囊，随后揉捏他阴茎的动作开始越来越快，快感撬开他的嘴，在喘息中掺入呻吟，在几次深重的抚弄后，低声惊叫最终跃出少年的口腔。

他被对方强迫着到了高潮。

脑内短暂的空白后，快斗扭头盯着对方。生理性的眼泪模糊了他的视觉，但他看得到对方从自己身前收回手，那只手上沾染着他刚刚射出的白色浊液。

“……你满意了吗？”他喘息着咬牙发问。被强迫的耻辱感和做出这件事的人是克里斯托夫这两点在他充满愤怒尖叫的杂乱意识中翻涌，仿佛有一团碎玻璃正在他的脑子里滚动。

“放开我，我他妈再也不想见到你——”

他没说完就再次被自己的惊呼打断了。背后的男人盯着他眼神一沉，加重了压制他手臂的力道，同时带着白色液体的手直接捏上他的臀瓣，指尖直接触到他的后穴，还温热的粘稠的液体与皮肤瞬间相接。

“不行！你疯了吗？不可能的——”快斗的声音带上了惊慌。

男人的手指似乎要就这么进入他的体内，食指的指尖已经在穴口借助着液体探入。可他们在曾经的性爱里，都从没试过用润滑液之外的液体做润滑。而快斗知道在这场被迫发生的性关系里自己绝不可能放松到能让对方进入的地步，如果现在再被没有润滑强行进入身体，他可能真的会当场昏死过去——

对方的手停顿了一下，然后肩膀压上他的，被扭动撕扯肩臂的痛感再度传来，在快斗的呼痛声里，他感觉到停在他臀缝里的手带着体液向下，缓慢的滑过会阴，在他的扭动反抗中，将他的大腿内侧变得黏腻濡湿。

随后，曾经在他体内进出过无数次的阴茎触碰上他的大腿根部，进而插进快斗的双腿之间，激起他压抑的惊呼。不等他有反应，对方立刻开始了动作。

即使分享过数不清次数的性欲，快斗和克里斯之间也从未如此试过。他被抵住膝窝无法反抗的呈现趴在门板上大腿并拢的姿势。外套被扯开，一半还挂在肩上，另一半已经露出了其下的紧身衣，刚刚的射精还让他的衣服上留有星星点点的白浊。而下半身的状况更混乱，裤子被褪到大腿中部，衣摆被撩到一边，臀部和大腿上沾着半透明的体液，他低头的时候甚至能看到红色的衣摆内衬和对方插入他腿间的阴茎一起进入视野。

腿间强硬的抽插很快夺走了他的反抗能力，他只能咬住嘴唇阻止自己发声。他从没做过这个，大腿内侧的感觉细胞比后穴内要丰富太多，阴茎的触感、温度、形状甚至角度都无比清晰的被感官传递给大脑，精细到男人性器上的血管抵住他会阴蹭动时的感觉都没被放过。不同于刚刚才射过的快斗，侵入他双腿间的性器带着明显的热度和不断向上累积的情欲。但快斗尚在高潮余韵里的身体并没轻松，对方的阴茎借着他的精液作为润滑，除了会蹭过大腿外，还时不时会摩擦过他的阴囊和会阴，给他半软着的性器持续的带来刺激。

快斗因此反射性的扭动，却反而会让他刚刚被放过的穴口再度被蹭到，脆弱又敏感的穴口被对方无法预测的动作时不时摩擦到，引得他身体紧张不由自主的夹紧腿间的入侵者。袭击者空出的手在他身体的颤动中抓握住他的半边臀部，以控制住他的下半身晃动的幅度。他被迫保持着接受男人性器抽插的姿势，因为对方握住臀瓣的拇指会在大幅度的挣扎中滑动，这就导致他无法尽力躲闪——臀缝里卡住的拇指会因他的挣动而触碰到后穴，甚至时而因滑腻使指尖浅浅刺入穴口又滑出，那种触感唤起括约肌曾被阴茎撑开，又随后从内部被给予刺激的身体记忆，让后穴即使没被进入也不自觉的收缩，体内反射性的快感则因此攀上他的神经撩拨，逼迫出他的声音。

持续被触碰性器与会阴积攒的性欲更加剧了他对抽插的敏感，大腿内侧的皮肤和会阴也被摩擦至泛红，这让原本能够忍住的触碰开始滚雪球一般的奔向难耐。而对方也似乎不打算停下来给他喘息的时间，在他的咬牙忍耐里持续着刺激，并且在他无法控制的更激烈挣动时，将臀部的手转过去扣住他的腰。在被揽住腰的瞬间快斗感到自己被顶得更重，这让他无法自控的呻吟出声。

水声和粗重的呼吸声在室内暗暗涌动着，掺杂着复杂情绪的性欲在不断向上滚动。

克里斯显然察觉到了快斗的反应和自己的身体变化。原本停在快斗腰上固定他的手绕到了他身前，抚上他半硬的性器。在他腿间进出的阴茎也滑了出来，贴上他的臀缝。

走廊里有由远及近脚步声，还有音乐的说话声传入耳中。贴着门板的快斗身体僵了，他压低声音，颤抖着开口：“停下来，门外有人经……”

一个吻堵住了他的话，他睁大眼，愤怒的再度咬下。血液的味道这一次无比鲜明。

停在他臀缝间的性器开始了摩擦，抚慰他前端的手也不再迟疑，突然倍增的羞耻感和快感一并涌上，快斗无法再压抑的仰头。他出声的那一瞬，被制住的手臂先一步被放开，而后原本在背后压制他的手攀上去捂住他的嘴。

快斗感到在摩擦中的性器颤动，有粘稠的液体落在了他的臀瓣上，甚至有零星的溅落在脖子和露出的手臂上。克里斯射在了他的身上——在感知到这点，并且意识到自己被压抑了声音后，快斗的身体也再无法忍耐。

他在克里斯的怀里反躬起身体，双手压在门上徒劳的蹭动，指节泛白，却除了冷意抓不住任何东西。无机物的冷意贴着他的前胸和腰部露出来的皮肤，而他被身后的克里斯强硬的虏获，尖叫和怒骂都无法出口。少年脖颈向后反弯，无法自控的抵在施暴者的肩膀上。

这就是最后了吧，他亲手把克里斯打得粉碎。也把自己的伤口扯开，用最糟糕的方式。好了，他们完美平局了——这回他自己终于胜过对方，成就了一场更他妈糟糕的结束。

快斗挣扎着，宛如溺水者抓住浮木一样的伸出手，将捂住自己声音的手拉下——

“克里斯……克里斯，克里斯——”

他听见自己哽咽着，不断重复着这个名字，声音沙哑。

身后的男人的身体一顿，被他抓住的手向下环过他的肩，将他的后背压入自己怀里。另一手将他撑在门上的手握住，接触的一瞬，他们的手指像是齿轮般相扣交缠。

抚摸他阴茎的手没有停，第二次射精伴随着松懈和释放的情绪袭来，无法控制的快感后放空便随之而来。

高潮过后，周围的情景开始再次在脑内重新浮现，刺激他的神经——他在玄关被粗暴的扯下衣物，又在门板上被强硬的拉入性欲中，被迫让自己的体液成为润滑剂，最后在门外的某人经过时，强迫他的人用精液将反抗无效的他彻底打湿。

羞耻感蔓延上大脑，在被强迫的性爱里他被迫顺从这个事实随之浮现。渐渐复苏的思绪里，巨大的愤怒和悲伤随着疲倦一起涌上来。

以及快感的余韵。他惊怒交加的反抗，可他的身体在最后坦然道出对对方的眷恋。

刚刚的高潮中他知道自己流泪了。一瞬中，他无力判断那是否也源于生理。

他用最后的力气闭眼：“满意了吗？放开我。”

随后他被抓住下颌扭过头，睁开眼时与对方四目相对。

窗外恰好车灯闪过，他们的身影一起飞速的亮了又暗。那一瞬，他看到克里斯脸上清晰的水痕。快斗心里仿佛被撞了一下般钝痛，但他咬唇，最终强硬的偏开头，任对方的手指卡得他颈侧生疼。他知道继续反抗收效也将是微乎其微的——现在他依旧被完全压制着，只要克里斯想要，他便绝对逃不掉被继续占有。

他咬牙，闭上眼不去看。最后一次就任他去做好了，都已经这样，一切都——

卡住他下颌的手松开了。

他因为这个意外分神，没注意到自己的手被放开了，他的身体靠着门板下滑的同时，旁边衣架上挂着的长外套被克里斯扯过，将他盖住包裹。对方的手臂顺着包裹他的动作将他小心的环抱着，身体也随着他一并滑落下去。少年的身体在下滑中完全沉入暗处，他靠着门板低头喘息。高潮后的疲劳和酸软让他对这一切反应满了半拍，意识到时，才发现对方已经埋头在他肩上。

“别再碰我——”  
“对不起，快斗。”

08

“对不起，为当年和刚刚的一切。”

克里斯埋在他肩上的头抬起，目光相触后，整个人小心的从他身上退开。快斗的眼神带着疲劳和戒备，这让克里斯犹如芒刺在背。他的手在膝上握紧，无声的吞咽后对上快斗的目光继续开口。

——他亲手造成的一切，最终他也要去承担。

“右臂和我说了当年她看到的你，我们谈到了你的艰难，和你的死。之后，我就听到了你车祸的消息。”

他将语气尽可能的调整到平静，但他能感觉到自己看着快斗时，心脏每次一跳动都伴随着苦涩和愧疚。

“我知道我走后你都经历了哪些事。但我之前从没有一次性的听到过这么多，也从没有得知的这么详细过。”

“当年所发生的一切，我知道你什么都没有做错。我也知道自己没有理由恨你，可看着父亲的样子，无处可去的愤怒与不甘，让我也无法面对你是菲卡博士的儿子的事实。所以我逃避了，我顺从父亲的命令，甩开了你，之后又要毁灭你。而被我放开手又无故被迁怒的你……我明白，你的确该恨我。”

他深呼吸，然后低下头不去看快斗的眼睛：“可我又怕听到你恨我，也不希望听你说永远不会原谅我。甚至会因为听到你的恨意而从梦里惊醒。”

“我不想谈它，我知道自己胆怯，也明白这样对你不公平，这么做就是把曾经对你造成的伤害置之不理，我都知道。在你选择我的时候，我是惊喜的，因为我原以为在我所做的那些糟糕的事之后，即使曾经有感情也都不会再有结果了。从那一刻起，除了喜悦，还有忐忑也一直伴随着我——我怕那段过去在我们之间浮现出来，也怕它会夺走我和你之间的现在。因为我知道我们之间，唯一有错的是把伤害加诸于你的我。”

“我知道该解开它，可我害怕，所以我总躲开……过后卑鄙又拙劣的用温柔和照顾来试图补偿你。”

不想谈，不能谈，不敢碰。知晓重量，明晰伤痕，也了解意义与原因。“正确”是个美好的词汇，但即使知道，也并不意味着可以坦然选择。历史螺旋向上，绕不过的除了对与错，除了时代与道德，便是千丝万缕的复杂情感。正确该被嘉奖，但错误不该被否定后便皆大欢喜。

他抬起眼，看着眼前的一切，几次抿嘴后才开口：“对不起。我总是对上你就会陷入进退两难，最后又让你受伤。而现在我又……”

他眼前的一切清晰的呈现着被蹂躏的痕迹，是哪怕被遮挡着，都无法抹去的鲜明。快斗在喘息，他没被盖住的颈项上痕迹清晰，指痕交叠着齿痕，无声昭示着刚刚被强迫的记录。被大衣盖住的身体下的样子，克里斯也一清二楚。紧身衣和外套上都残留着精液，下半身的衣物被撕扯得扭曲，大腿内侧则是摩擦发红的皮肤与摊成一片的粘稠液体。刚刚痛苦的呻吟和叫喊犹在耳边，少年明确的说了“不”，却依旧被自己的伴侣强扭着按压在玄关上占有。

无边的歉意和悔意漫上来，也冲淡不掉已经发生的现实。

“我知道你会因此恨我，即使我能再站在你身边，那些曾经你依旧不会就此原谅的。我知道的……我……对不起。”

他说完，忍不住伸手想再去碰他，却对上对方盯着他的眼神。克里斯的手停住了，随后垂下停在地上。距离他落下的手不远处就是快斗的手，但被包裹他的大衣盖住了。克里斯低下头，小心的将身体再退远一些，他感到快斗没有动，但目光一直追着他。直到他与他的身体彻底拉开距离，克里斯才鼓起勇气抬头与他四目相对。

“你说完了吗？那我回答。我很生气，根本没法不在乎。”他的声音似乎从遥远的地方传来，在克里斯听来仿若审判——

悬吊着达摩克利斯之剑的细线，发出清脆的绷断声。它在坠落。

“我不原谅你。”

09

“……抱歉，我懂的。”他扭头欲起身，黑暗里看不清表情，“……我先去拿湿毛巾给你清理身体。”

刚支起身体，被人抓住了长发，往下狠狠一拽。他扑过去，刚刚被击中过的腹部再度撞上对方的膝，疼得他闷哼。

是的，闷哼。快斗另一手也探出了身上的长外套，抓着他脸侧的发，一口气把他捉过来以吻封语。在他的惊慌中，快斗的舌头扫过他的唇，将刚刚被咬破的地方舔弄到再度出血。

放开他时，这次两人的唇边都再度染上了浅浅的血迹。

“给我待在这！我没让你走。”他一手停在他脸侧，一手卡着克里斯的后颈，将对方的头固定在自己眼前。克里斯整个人被他拖过来，几乎趴到躺在门板前的他身上了。

克里斯含着不解和意外的眼睁大了，而后眼睑垂下，避开和快斗目光相对。

“……听我说话，不准逃。”快斗不由得放低了声音，语气也随之缓下。他感到克里斯贴着他的手轻轻点了点头。

银发男人的手小心的抬起来，想触碰停在自己脸侧的手，但又在贴上的前一刻顿住了，他抬起眼，目光里带着轻微的闪烁：“那我……能碰你吗？”

“如果……你保证，在我说完前不消失的话。”

男人轻柔又谨慎的抓住了停在自己脸侧的手，由指尖落在手背上开始，小心的开始缓慢上滑着轻触。手掌在手指触碰到对方指节时才尝试着与对方的腕骨和手背相贴，力道轻柔仿若在抚摸细腻的新雪。最后才试探着伸入对方的指缝和手心，在缓慢的侵入和覆盖中，男人的蓝眼睛紧追着快斗的，试图细细的收纳他眼里每一丝情绪，直到最后看他依旧没有阻拦和反悔的神情，才飞速将那只手紧紧抓在手里。

快斗盯着他抓住自己的手，偏了偏头。他看到对面人因此屏息。

“听着，”快斗的声音带着微微的倦意和沙哑，“我做不到无视那一切。”

他的声音温柔，仿若海潮在夜色中上涨，吞没锋利的滩涂岩石，在黑暗里将一切暗自纳入怀中。金发少年的拇指动了动，将对方的手指压在自己的指节下。

“但我从开始到现在要的都是你的解释，而不是要你平复我的恨意。”

他停在对方颈后的手慢慢滑到他的脸侧，再上升去轻抚他的眼尾和额角。

“是的，你必须为你曾经的不告而别、迁怒与刚刚的强迫对我道歉。我是否会接受要另说。”

他仰起头，与克里斯的目光相融。

“但我不原谅你，是因为我从没有恨过你，所以无可谅解。”

克里斯张开嘴似乎想说什么，但快斗摇摇头制止了他。

“对分离和死亡，作为亲历者的我其实很在乎。”这次，是快斗转过头，避开相对的眼睛去看窗口落进来的月光。

“刚刚对你说的那些话里，我并没有得到什么报复的快感，反而很痛苦。我知道那些话说出来没有意义，你听到了只会更煎熬，而我自己也会更难过。明明我是为了不再和你有隔阂而来的，我不想刺激你，可却最后那么做了……我都知道的，可我也没能控制。”

对死亡完全无所畏惧的人，对生命也不会存有敬意。对过往毫不在意的人，对未来也不会有所期许。之于重要的人，人们总期待着与对方能够得意忘言，即使知道再亲密的彼此也是独立的个体，明白两人间不开口说出，有些理解就永远是触不及的天边圆月，也依旧会如此希冀着。

矛盾而复杂，渴望又无法表达，亲密无间却也忍不住发出怒吼。越是契合，就越有着深切的期待，也会生出最难打开的那扇门。

快斗的声音低下来，仿佛叹息：“对上你，我也……似乎一直没办法彻底冷静看待。我以为自己长大了，可……或许我总对你有依赖吧。”

克里斯感到喉咙干涩。曾经在研究所的时代里，他与快斗互相舔着伤口，同病相怜度日时，他对着这个孩子抱有真切的怜惜。现在，曾经的孩子长大了，克里斯还在犹豫着的部分，那孩子已经成长得坚定而清明了，但也为成长支付了难以想象的心酸。辜负过对方的愧疚与过往的怜爱混合，伴着爱意与后悔涌上来，让银发的男人有些哽住了。

“对不起。”短暂的沉默后，他低声说着，似乎怕惊扰到对方一般。

之后他小心探身过去，在片刻的停顿中感到没有被拒绝的意思后，他亲吻快斗的眼睛。

银发的男人抱住少年的身体，低声呢喃着不断道歉。快斗静静的摇头，回抱住他。夜色里万籁俱寂安静，他们无声的拥抱，连呼吸声都清浅着。

通讯请求的声音突然响起。快斗回过神，扯开盖着自己的大衣，从风衣口袋里掏出通讯器。屏幕上显示的人名是菲卡博士，他一愣，随后咳了咳梳理声音，按下接通。

在快斗通讯中，克里斯单手环着他，目光却不由得在他身上反复。刚刚包裹着他的大衣被扯开，松开的外套拉链依旧敞开着，解开的皮带扣还没归位，肤色在白色的紧身裤之下隐约露出来，刚刚情欲的痕迹即刻昭然若揭。通话的对方是快斗的父亲，也是克里斯的直属上级。这位长者以自己的儿子为傲，也非常信赖克里斯，但此刻，就在对方看不到的地方，他们刚刚经历了一场激烈且带着强迫意味的交缠。长辈的存在感，使得愧疚和羞耻感霎时一起加倍涌出，克里斯不由得抬手抚上自己的唇，刚刚才止血的咬伤还鲜明的疼着。

快斗是得回去的，克里斯心里明白。对方的家管一贯很严格。而且……对刚刚所发生的，快斗如果需要暂时和他分开一下来缓解情绪，也是非常正常的情况。

“是的，我和克里斯在一起……嗯，我今晚不回去了。”他抬起眼，只听到快斗继续说，“我在克里斯的公寓，啊？我们在忙什么？这个……”

他注意到了克里斯的目光。

“父亲，我们在叙旧。”快斗看着他如此回答。

克里斯一愣，快斗趁机和父亲礼貌的结束了通话。

“你不回去……吗？”

“想赶我走？不巧，我刚刚可没打算对父亲撒谎。”他顿了顿，手撑着地面换了个姿势，“而且现在……拜你所赐，大腿内侧不太舒服，手和肩也还麻，衣服也……轨道七还在家里，我这个样子，要自己回去是有点困难。”

克里斯反射性的扶住他，在听完了整句话后又僵住。而快斗仰起头，轻扯他的发丝将他拉近。

“你知道，我还没接受你的道歉。”

“我明白。”他点点头。

“克里斯，你现在抱着我，看着我，知道我还活着，我就在你眼前。”快斗顺着他的手臂揽过他，“那今晚，请让我留下来。然后，我们把想对彼此说的，想要互相问的，都讲出来吧。那之后……”

他凝视着克里斯的眼睛，脸上有些微微泛红：“请你感受我在这……也请让我尽情的感受你，克里斯托夫•阿克雷德。”

克里斯郑重的对他点头。他们环抱彼此，擦拭对方脸上未干的水痕，在黑暗中交换呼吸。

10

第二天一早，克里斯醒来时快斗不在身边。他环视四周，发现昨晚丢在床下的快斗的外套和高领紧身衣依旧还在，那说明对方还在他的房子里。

回味起昨晚，他们在单方面的劫后余生与不解之后痛苦着冲突，而后相拥着挤在一起，挑开了藏着脓血的旧伤上那根扭曲的缝合线。再往后的时间里，他们团在床上，拥抱着对方低声交换过去的种种。彼此的痛楚被打开，孤独经历被碾碎成为时间里调料，再伴着那些过去的期望和猜想被双方分食吞下。他们中途停下来了很多次，一方停止时，另一方便默默的在抚摸和亲吻中给予静待和支持。

受过的伤宛如梦魇，不止时隐时现，也或许永不会彻底消失。痛苦的记忆仿若血管中潜藏着一枚流动的针，不知道何时就会刺破管壁，甚至伸入脏器取走性命般的发作。但我会在你痛苦时握紧你的手，与你同在。所以不要走，也不要让我离开。

克里斯在尾声里，虔诚的亲吻快斗的眼睑。

快斗在短暂的平静后，探头轻轻啃咬他的喉结。他喘息着出声，手贴着少年的腰，感到皮肤下的肌肉随着主人在他身上试探而动作。克里斯顺着对方抚上他大臂的动作翻身，将快斗揽入身下。手指沿着少年放在枕侧的小臂向上，指尖抵着血管前行，与温热的掌心相处后，被对方的指缝顺从的接纳。当他的手向下越过腰腹，触碰到大腿内侧发红的皮肤时，他感到快斗抚摸自己肩背的动作有瞬间的迟疑。克里斯放轻手上的动作，小心的触碰那块皮肤，同时握紧身下人与自己交握的手。

“交给我，快斗。我不会再伤害你。”

对方没有回答，只把交缠着的手移到唇边，在他的手背落下一个吻。

床上的月光泛起褶皱，银色的长发蔓延覆盖过来，与它交缠成同一片白。

 

厨房传来咖啡机的声音，克里斯走进去就看到穿着他居家针织衫的快斗，正站在那用他的咖啡机。而他选择直接走过去，用准备好的毯子裹住了对方。

“至少穿上裤子吧，现在是秋天了。”

“谢谢，但我连内裤都没穿。”快斗头也不回的把磨好第一杯咖啡放到一边，开始做第二杯，“如果昨晚在门口……弄脏我衣服之前，你能考虑一下在这我没有换洗衣服这件事的话，现在就不会是这样。”

克里斯抱住他，侧头亲吻他的额角说对不起，然后向他保证他会立刻去把衣服洗好烘干。

“那很好。在这之前，请你也别抱怨我没有裤子就是了。”快斗在他怀里转身，却对上克里斯思考的眼神。

二十分钟之后，天城快斗坐在床上，套着克里斯托夫十六岁在研究所里常穿的那套衣服，但是依旧没有内裤——毕竟这个不可能借出来的。坐克里斯的公寓里，穿着对方的衣服，这现实让快斗有点发愣，隔壁房间洗衣机启动的声音唤回他的神智，他站起来想去看看，衣料摩擦皮肤时，没有内衣的感觉和昨晚腿间留下的痕迹被裤子蹭到的触感一起扑上来，让他动作一僵，脸瞬间有些发热。

“快斗，怎么了？”银发的男人进来了，看着他站在那犹豫，便过来揽着他的腰询问，“还是有不舒服吗？腰，还是大腿……”

“没有。”快斗飞快地打断了对方，“我……是在想什么时候回去，父亲和阳斗都在等我，昨天也没顾上确认今天下午的行程，说不定父亲还有别的安排。”

“说到下午的安排，是不是今天左膀和右臂要在港口搭乘客轮出发的？我查看记录的时候看到其他人说起来了。你等等确认一下你那边的记录吧，菲卡博士可能已经和他们约好了在码头的道别时间。”

克里斯想了想继续说：“如果要是这样的话，我下午开车带你过去吧，毕竟你的车昨晚烧掉了……”

快斗点头，刚想开口答应——

“你的腰和腿现在也不适合开车。”

快斗给了克里斯腹部一下，正中在昨晚他揍过的地方。

“那我就给你这个忏悔的机会——毕竟你背着我跑去找其他人询问我的过去这件事，我还没算账呢。”

接着他趁着对方没直起腰，把克里斯绊倒在床上，自己跟上去吻他。在触碰的最后，他拨开对方的脸侧那一缕银发，倾身过去，在克里斯细小的喘息声里，给他的耳后留下一枚新鲜的吻痕。

“我会去替你对右臂表达谢意的。”他松开那一小块皮肤，居高临下的看着对方，“你需要记住的事情是，关于我的事，找谁才是最佳选择。毕竟你是我的，阿克雷德先生。”

克里斯眯起眼，仰头在光下把自己作为祭品献出，同时虏获因被他人偷偷碰了宝藏而意难平的龙。

 

“昨天真是吓到人啊……不止快斗的车那件事，你哭的样子也吓到我了啊。”左膀在开往港口的公路上这样对老搭档说着，“啊？前面是不是又堵车了？看来又得等啊——”

他们的车子挤进了车流里，然后又一次开始了等待。

“好在今天那些虎鲸已经走了，到了之后我们就可以直接准备登船。话说你昨天看到虎鲸了吗？我看你还没看到就往广场走了，后来在我们回去前一直在广场和那个男人说话吗？哎……你有在听吗？”

没有反应。

“啊，我说啊，我真想不到快斗会因为下车时候忘记锁车这种不可思议的失误，而被人偷走了车。最开始知道事故原因是他的车被偷了的时候，我还暗自佩服这偷车贼厉害呢——居然能在防守严密的快斗手上得手。结果居然是快斗有个这么个低级失误啊。”

副驾驶上的人点点头。左膀趁着车流阻塞，以犹疑的眼神看了看她。

“咳咳……我说啊，你……昨天看到那个男人在事故现场附近差点把追上来的快斗抱断气时候的表情，其实也挺让人印象深刻的——”

右臂狠狠瞪了他一眼，左膀立刻收声——他觉得要不是因为他在开车，他朋友给他的就不是眼刀了。

“反正，他们看起来好像没事了。”不是已经发现他昨天给快斗走漏风声的事了吧？左膀有点心虚，“你看，快斗不是还发信给你说谢谢了吗？他们看起来有好好谈过，就说你不用太担心快斗啦！”

右臂哼了一声。

“我当然知道，我和Ⅴ直接对话过的。”

车流这次很快就开始动了，他们再次向着港口驶去。这个下午的天空很晴朗，万里无云。

“嘿，你赶紧想想还有什么忘记做的没有？啊，按昨天说的，我们俩该互相请一杯，毕竟都猜错了——”

这句话提醒了右臂，她转眼过来：“左膀，港口是不是就一个停车场？就是停车后必须经过广场才能走到码头的那个？”

“是啊，怎么了？”

“广场上热狗车的咖啡不错。”

听见左膀发出疑惑的声音，右臂没有回答。她打开了车窗，任海面上吹来的风灌入。高扬着的白色棉花糖已经完全不见了，海鸟在碧蓝和浅蓝之间飞翔。晴朗无云的一日，是出发向海对岸的好天气。

积雨云出现却不一定落下成雨。它们蓬起来变成大团大团的白色，松软的漂浮于天际，在人们对它抱有期待时再调皮的偷偷逃走。但它不会消失，它在跟着自己选择的风与光迁徙，一定有一天会拥有属于它的那片大地。

而现在，他们该启程了。

“是我欠别人一杯咖啡。”

11

当他们送别完左膀和右臂，从码头停车场上开车准备返回时，快斗还没上车时收到了一条外带送达信息，但奇怪在于明明是外带食品，却要求自取，而地点就是广场上的热狗车。快斗感到奇怪，但为了弄清，他还是去了。热狗车的可爱小店员听了他的话，笑眯眯的开口：“天城快斗先生对吗？是的，您有两杯咖啡外带，请。”

“我没有订这个。”

“下单的人说自己是您的前同僚，是为了表达谢意，还特别交代了时间，定在她登船后再给您消息。”

“谢意？”

“啊，对，她有留言要我转达——”热心的小姑娘眼睛都亮起来了，拿出了叠好的便条。

——谢谢你曾经的援手，我永远不会忘记你。祝你幸福。

看到这句话，快斗忍不住抬头看向远方。在这场短暂的再会中，他们没有机会能面对面的谈话，而此刻他的前同僚乘坐的那艘客轮已经化为小小的黑点，再也看不到了。

也谢谢你。他在心底低声说着。

他往回走的时候，看到克里斯来接他时，他才意识到自己可能耽误了时间。看他手上的咖啡，克里斯发问时，他才注意到两杯咖啡上写了他们名字的缩写，克里斯那杯上只写个了简单的“Ⅴ”。这点有些多此一举，因为两杯明明是相同的。而克里斯想了想，转动了一下写着自己名字那杯，内侧一面被转过来时，一张四角都黏在杯子上的便利贴出现了。

——谢谢你昨天的咖啡。恭喜你，你的另一半是世界上最好的男人。

快斗看到这句话有些发愣。克里斯眨眨眼，发现背面似乎还写有什么，于是他把这张便签撕下来了。

——PS：也拜托你，在快斗记得下车时锁车之前，请别让他再开车了。

克里斯忍不住嘴角上扬，同时感到快斗的目光毫不留情的扎了过来。

“你有什么资格笑！”他咬着牙压低声音，“我会忘记锁车一半责任在你。你当年教我开车的时候，开去郊外和开车回去的都是你——从开始到我学会开车，我一共都没自己开车锁车超过三次过！”

“我的错，我的错……”克里斯笑着去揽快斗，“今后我会帮你改掉它的。”

“可我现在基本不开车——或许要改很久。”

“改到什么时候都可以。”他揽住他的肩，让他贴进自己怀里。

“你这么确定自己不会再被过去遗留麻烦事吓跑吗？克里斯老师。”曾经的学生拖长了老师名字的音，带着小小的调侃味道。

“还没发生的事，没法现在给你结论啊……不过，我能不能邀请你，见证这个问题的答案？”

“那什么时候揭晓？”

“到你我彻底消失为止。”

金色的日光下，远处蓝色的海都被浸泡成红茶一般的色彩。在风中浮起的浪一页一页的拍向岸边，与原野上落日花海的微波异曲同工。男人的长发在海风里飘散，随着气流浮动，海滨的秋日里悄悄绽放了一株白，这次依旧只有他面前的少年知道。

但金发的少年被秋日和怀抱所簇拥着，他无法言说，因为被一个柔软的吻夺走了声音。他的脸颊微微发热，掠过他耳际那干爽的风带着细微的咸，一切明明不同，却让他偷偷回忆起当年夏日里原野上那个吻。可他知道一切都不同，当年落在额头上的小心翼翼，现如今落在唇上温柔又坦然。

被放开的时候，快斗从对方的肩膀后看到金色的落日。

“无论有多少过往残存，未来里我都会在你身侧。”克里斯托夫揽过他，与他额头相抵，低声许诺。

海风涌来，远处有海鸟的鸣叫声层层叠叠，快斗在对方怀中点点头。

远处的秋日里，万里无云，海面绵延至天际。

-END-

*灵感来自C太太的部分为快斗与克里斯在公寓中争执，谈及人赢了也会死的部分。在行文中的沟通时，C太太绘制过一张图（具体地址待添加），在看到这张图后，我调节了局部的情节设置。已经在私聊中取得C太太的授权可以取用为灵感来源，我承诺将它标注在文章开头，写明来源。

*文中关于快斗与Ⅴ过往的驾车事件因为涉及未完成的后续篇章的剧情，所以暂时未写明。如果给您的阅读造成了困扰，还请海涵。

*呈系列作品，同时系列中每一篇都可独立成篇；按故事时间顺序，顺次排列为《雨后》、《日光之下》、《气体云》、《伏特加小熊软糖》、《海平线上的积雨云》、《Merry Christmas Mr. Tenjo》

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候想了很多，但我在这不知道该说什么好。  
> 写的时候，或许我是怀着曾经的遗憾的。我也说不清楚。  
> 此外，我是在写到生死的时候会认真的在想，人只能活一次这件事的。彻底失去某个身边的人，有永远无法传达的话卡在生死两边的感觉，非常的……难以描述。或许我描写这篇里的初衷就有这条吧。活着，无论过去如何，都不要放任遗憾再发生。


End file.
